A Demon and Her Guardian Angel
by 3cdowens
Summary: This is story is about my OC and Kaioshin. Caspiel has to fight an inner demon, which is, namely, herself. East KaioshinXOC
1. The Animal

I pinned him down by his wrists while I kissed him, moving down to jaw and neck. I felt his breath tickle my ear as he softly moaned. I don't remember how we got in this situation, me and my friend. Then again, we always wind up in situations neither of us knew how we got into. I started to move down to his bare chest down to his stomach, slowly pulling down his pants. "Caspiel..." Kaioshin said, I looked up at him and before I could answer... I woke up.

What woke me up was my alarm clock I set to go off at 8:30. I sighed and rolled out of bed, my head swam when I stood up. I turned the alarm off, and started towards the bathroom. I was thankful that Bulma had filled my house (which was an abandoned missile silo) to the brim with high-tech appliances and gadgets. Even my shower had a digital thermostat, and IPod speakers. I set the temperature to 115 degrees fahrenheit, and turned on my IPod. I had about 5 of them, each filled with music I loved. It started playing "Eat You Alive", by Limp Bizkit. 'Heh, what the odds this song would play, especially after that dream…'

The loud electric guitar played almost loud enough to drown my own thoughts. "Hey, you! Mrs. I don't know what the fuck your name is I'm drawn to you, something's magnetic here. If I could approach you or even get close to the scent you left behind I'd be fine!" I've known him for thousands upon thousands of years; he's a good friend of mine. His prudish nature irritated the hell out of me. Then again, what was I to expect from the young kia? "You bring out, the animal inside, I'd EAT YOU ALIVE!" Maybe my feelings were lust, or maybe something more. Though as some of the shin jin would say, demons were not capable of love. It's like they completely forget my mother! She taught me to love. "But I want you, ain't nothing wrong with wanting you, 'cause I'm a man and I can think what the hell I want, you got that strait?" Nobody would approve, I knew that. If we had a one night stand, it would kill our friendship, I hated the thought of that. But, dammit, I wanted him! "It drives me, yes it drives me (damn you're so hot) absolutely insane…" "Do you know how I feel, Kaioshin?" I asked out loud, "Do you love me at all?" "Once you seep in, under my skin, there's nothing, there's nothing in this world that can wash you away (wash you away, wash you away)…"

I tuned off the IPod and the shower, and just stood there, letting the water drip off my body. 'If he didn't love me, then why hell would he have saved me so long ago? Was he willing to give his life up for some maKaioshin half-breed he befriended as a child?'

* * *

><p>It was the final round, me versus my father, the demon king, in a fight to the death. I knew I couldn't beat him, but he was my father he wouldn't kill me, and he was also the king, no one could say anything if he wanted to end the match. We both entered the ring, it was a tournament much like the ones held on earth, except the only difference was you had kill your opponent to advance to the next round. When the match began I lunged at him, and he dodged it no problem, he came down and kicked me hard in the head, knocking me to the ground. I jumped up and tried to hit him with a ki blast, but I missed, only to be hit with his. It knocked me back into the bars that surrounded the arena, making the place look like a prison. I fell down, and slowly got back up. I was thinking the entire time he was just going to knock me around a bit before calling it quits; right up to the point he summoned his curved sword. 'He means to kill me…' I thought, 'I going to die here.' He came at me, ready to swing that blade and kill me. Why should I expect any different? He raped my mother, causing my birth, then came back and killed my mother and took me only because he knew I could fight. Bastard. But, why kill me know? I was the strongest next to him! I proved myself to him! I dodged his attack, the blade slashed right through the bars. I then asked him, "Why? Why won't you just end the match?" He smirked and said, "You didn't think I'd find out, did you?" uh oh. "I found out you've been working with the rebels to overthrow me. I gave you everything, even taught you how to fight, and this is how you repay me?" Shit. How did he find out? I had been working with rebels, half-breeds, like me. Now, because of that, I was going to die here. I was stunned with fear, I couldn't move when he leaped forward, and sliced my throat. I felt the cold blade move threw my flesh, then the warm liquid ran down my neck and onto my chest. I gaged and coughed as it ran into my windpipe. I crawled backwards, one hand on the ground, the other on my neck, trying to keep the lavender fluid that was running between my fingers inside me. It was pointless I thought, but still I didn't want to die. My hand hit the metal bars and I stopped, unable to continue. He drew the sword back, about to end me, my life, my existence…<p>

I squeezed my eyes shut, but when nothing happened, I opened them. I couldn't believe it: standing between me and my father, was Kaioshin. Normally, I probably would have said, "Where the hell did you come from?" but the blood loss made me so weak, and confused. I stared up at him, my father did the talking. "What the- Move you little runt!" He yelled. Kaioshin said nothing; he just kept standing his ground. 'Are you insane?' I thought, my father pulled up his sword, ready to cut his head off. My brave rescuer didn't budge. I fell to the ground, to weak to hold myself up. 'Just go Kaioshin, I'm almost dead anyway. You don't have to die…' He turned his head to look at me, and then shook his head. He turned back to father. "Let me take her away from here, you'll never see me or her again." My father stopped, seeming to ponder this offer. Why would he agree? "Fine, hurry up and get her out of here." 'What…?' He gently picked me up, putting one of my arms around his shoulder, and wrapped his around me and slowly lifted into the air. 'Thank you…' was I'll I could think before passing out.

* * *

><p>I materialized my clothes on me (one of the few perks of being part demon), I wore a white tank top and a paint splattered hoodie. My jeans had rips all down the front, showing off the fish nets I wore underneath. I walked into my living room, which had a wall mounted plasma TV and large angled black leather couch. I plopped down in my bubble chair which hung from the ceiling. I grabbed the remote off the table and started flipping through the channels. One channel caught my eye, Mr. Satan was on it. He was advertising his martial arts classes. That gorilla wouldn't now good fighting if it ran up and kicked him in the- Then again, he did help a lot protecting the world, and my friends from Buu by getting everyone to raise their hand, so credit where it's due. I turned off the TV and stood up and headed for the door, grabbing my iPod on the way. My front door was at the bottom of the huge cylinder room where missiles would be kept. I broke the elevator so only those who knew how to fly could bother me. The drop would kill a normal person. I took off into the sky, flying as a fast as I could go. At this speed, it would take me about 8 minutes to get out of the desert. I didn't know where I was going; maybe I go train with Vegeta, or visit Goku and his family. Then I saw Gohan flying my way, 'What's he doing out here?'<p>

"Hey, Caspiel," Gohan said, like he needed something. "Ya?" "Kaioshin said he needed to speak to you, he's on the lookout with my dad and Vegeta. Strange things have been going on." He said. I raised an eyebrow, "Are you freakin' kidding me? All right, fine, let's go."


	2. The Library

Half way to the lookout, I took one of my ear buds out and asked Gohan, "You said Kaioshin needed to speak with me, isn't he fused with Kibito?" I didn't like his new look personally, but at least I didn't have deal with Kibito. "Not anymore, that's one of the strange things that have happened." My curiosity sated, I put my ear bud back in. Gohan might have had more to say, but I didn't really care. I loved my music, and I was also trying to figure out a way to not think about that dream. I knew the second I saw him it would pop into my head. Maybe it's best to try to forget it. I had My Chemical Romance in my ears at the time,

"_When I was a young boy, my father took me to the city to see a marching band. He said Son, when you grow up would you be the savior of the broken the beaten and the dammed? He said will you defeat them, your demons and all the non-believers; the plans that they have made because one day I'll leave you, a phantom, to lead you in the summer, to join the black parade._"

My mother, when I was with her, always taught me to be a good person, to help all I could. She was a mortal from some far off planet, and a race I don't care to remember the name of. She loved me like any mother would love her child. Maybe even more so, she was told to kill, and burn my body when I was born, or else she would be banished. She was such a strong woman. I was 13 years old when my father, Dabura, came and killed her. She died because I was born, and she refused to kill me. She taught me love, justice, kindness, and that I could be more than what the world said. She believed in me. I miss her so much. I wanted to cry just thinking about her, but crying is something I don't do often. I cried right after I registered in my mind that my mother way dead, my father beat that out of me. He said that if I wasn't strong, I would die. Showing emotions means your weak. It's not completely true, but being taught to be stoic and emotionless for millions of years tends to stick with you.

I saw the lookout, a lot of memory's here. Mostly memories of people wanting to kill us, but memories none the less. "Hey, Caspiel! It's been a long time." Goku greeted me as we landed. 'But, it's only been 4 years.' I thought. "Hey, guys. Now what exactly is going on?" Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo were standing there, then Kaioshin, Kibito, Dende and Mr. Popo walked up. "Hello, Caspiel. It's nice to see you again." Kaioshin said. "Hey!" I chirped as a large smile spread across my face. I turned to Dende and Mr. Popo, "Hey Dende, Mr. Popo." "Hey, Caspiel." Dende smiled. I then turned to the red giant standing next to my best friend, "You're also here." I said, he gave me an annoyed expression. I loved pissing him off. He couldn't do much do much about it since I was much stronger than he was, and his master would not allow him to touch me.

"So what exactly happened that we need to have a meeting about it?" I asked. I wasn't annoyed about coming here, I loved see all my friends together like this. The only time we ever hang out is when the world's in danger of ending. Heck, if Babidi hadn't tried to resurrect Majin Buu, I probably wouldn't have seen Kaioshin again. "Well first of all, as you can see, Kibito and I are separated, which should be impossible." They fused together using the petara earrings, which should be permanent. Goku and Vegeta used them to fuse once, but were separated when they were inside Super Buu. "Any idea how it happened?" He shook his head. "Elder Kai said there was someone on the planet while we were asleep. He said their energy felt very similar to a makaioshin's. When we woke up we were separated." "Did Elder Kai not see who it was?" I asked, he seemed to know everything that was going on in the universe. "No, he said they came and left too quickly for him to discover who it was. Also, there have been attacks on Other World." My eyes lit up. 'By who?' "Demons." He answered. "Apparently there is a hole of some sort in Demon Realm, and they're getting out." He continued. 'This is going exactly where I think it is isn't it?' "We want you to go see if you could do something." 'Dammit!' "Why me?" I asked. "We were hoping you could talk to them; see why they have been attacking." Dende replied. I sighed, "Alright, I will." "The attacks happened on a daily bases, but now they haven't attacked in 3 whole days. We're going to wait and see if they stopped altogether." Kaioshin said. "Have they killed anyone?" "No, fortunately." He answered. "Shouldn't you try to go after the ones that attacked?" Gohan asked. "That's another weird thing, the demons that don't get killed, drop dead. For apparent reason." 'What?' "What do you mean? How did they die?" Goku asked, raising his eyebrow. "They must have looked at Kibito's face, poor things." "That's not funny, Caspiel." "Oh, yes it is." I said between quiet chuckles. "Anyway," Kaioshin continued, "They just start falling apart, all around the same time…" I stopped paying attention. I still had my ear buds in, so I just reached down and turned my iPod back on. Take a wild guess at which song starts playing, "Eat you Alive." I didn't go to the next song like I should have. I really did like this song. I started thinking about my dream, completely forgetting that my dear friend could read minds…

"Caspiel?" Kiaoshin said. I quickly turned off my iPod, "Y-ya?" Did he see what I was thinking? I could feel my cheeks grow hot. "Are you even listening?" "Y-ya, of course I'm listening." He raised an eyebrow; he then turned back to the rest to explain something else to them. 'Thank goodness he didn't read my mind.' I sighed in relief and ran my hand through my short black hair. "…So that means I'll be staying here on earth for a week…" My eyes widened and I had to fight back a smile. That will give us to catch up, and give me opportunity to tell him how I feel… If I can work up the nerve. "Where are you going to stay?" Gohan asked. "Here would be just fine." He answered. The lookout did have beds, very nice ones at that. Ironically, Kaioshinkai doesn't have any beds to speak of. "Instead of sending Caspiel to talk to these demons, why don't we just blow the place up?" Vegeta asked. "Do you have any idea how many were talking about, Vegeta?" Kaioshin asked him. I started to look around. If Kaioshin was here, where was Old Kai?

I saw him sitting underneath one of the palm trees reading a comic book. I wandered over and leaned on the palm tree he was sitting under, I looked down to see what he was reading. He didn't look up I knew he knew I was there. He seemed to know almost everything.

"Not gonna say hello, Chuckles?" He shot me an irritated look. "What?" I asked, putting my hands up in defense. "That's rather condescending you know." He said. "Condescending? Me? Never!" I smiled sarcastically. "You should show me a bit more respect," He dropped his voice, "or else I'll tell everyone about that little private dream you had." Crap, he knew. "Oh, so now you're blackmailing me? I didn't think a perfect and righteous Kaioshin would stoop to that." "I never thought a demon would have a crush on a Kaioshin, but this millennia is full of surprises." "You wouldn't dare." I glared at him. "Oh ya? Hey, K-" I grabbed his comic book and threw it as hard as I could off the lookout. "What th-! Woman!" He stood up, and put his fists up like he wanted to fight. "You wanna dance, old man?" My smile never left my face. Old Kai noticed the attention we attracted and sat back down. He summoned his book back in front of himself, same page and everything. I turned and saw everyone staring at me and the old god. "What?" I asked shrugging. Gohan raised an eyebrow, Goku smiled and rubbed the back of his head, Kibito had the same impatient look he always had, and Kaioshin rolled his eyes and smiled at me. "I'd better get going before Chi-Chi starts to worry. Come on, Gohan."

Everyone said their goodbyes as Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta left the lookout, and everyone else excluding me and Old Kai went elsewhere on the lookout. I sat down with my legs crossed. "Hey, chuckles, can I ask you something?" "Not if you keep calling me Chuckles." "Too bad, I'm asking anyway. Does Kaioshin ever talk about me?" His eyes stayed glued on the book. "Most of the times we talk is when I'm teaching him, but other than that, no not really." My heart sank a bit. "Well does he ever think about me?" He glanced up at me. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" I looked down, "I'm afraid of what he might say…" He raised his eyebrow, "Considering all the scraps with death you've had, it's kinda ironic that you're afraid of rejection." "I don't want to muck up our friendship." "It doesn't have to." He said. I shifted a bit so I was facing him more. "Explain." "You don't have to declare your undying love to him, just ask him what he thinks of you, just beat around the bush. He's too naïve to follow, so there's no harm done." "Problem is, I'm not very good at being discreet, and he can read my mind." Suddenly, a necklace appeared and Old Kai caught it in his hand. "Here, this should stop that." I took it, the necklace had a black leather rope, and the pendant was a silver colored ring with an aquamarine crystal in the middle. "Really? And I can have this? You want nothing in return?" "Some peace and quiet would be nice." "Oh, got it. Thanks. But, if this keeps him from reading my mind, won't he question it?" "Just shrug and play stupid. Girls are good at doing that." I slipped it on; I hope he wasn't tricking me. I pictured Chi-Chi and Bulma making out to see if he could read my mind. His facial expression didn't change a bit. "Huh, it must work." I said, standing up. "See ya, Chuckles. Thanks again!"

I walked down one of the walkways on the outside of the lookout, and up a winding staircase. I knew exactly where Kaioshin was at because of his energy signature, but I didn't want to go straight to him because I wanted to think of something to talk about. We haven't talked in millions of years; we've both changed so much… This didn't use to be so darn complicated; we could just sit and talk for hours. Why is it so hard now? Then an idea struck me. I could tell about my sword, "The Sword of Deals" I called it. I never use it that much, only summoning it when I really needed it. It was a weapon of mass destruction; it caused death, madness, and sorrow to those around it. I've spent the 5 million years I've been on Earth studying it. The sword draws on the wielder's strength and sanity, how much depends on how strong you want the sword to be. I found the sword on a planet in Demon Realm, surrounded by broken buildings and corpses, one still clinging to the handle. The sword once cost me my sanity, and ultimately my life. I was fighting Majin Buu; I thought Buu was Dai Kaioshin, coming to help me… Then he turned me into candy. That was the first time I died. Most people would get rid of the sword after that, but I was already half insane by that point anyway. I played a big part in creating Buu, after Babidi told me he killed Kaioshin, Vegeta, and Gohan, I went ballistic. It was my fault, I thought, it still is partly my fault.

I used the sword to travel to different planets and dimensions; it slices the air, creating a tear between where I was and the place I want to go. I haven't figured out what the price for that was, if there was one at all. I use it travel to a forgotten planet in other world, it had a huge library, it contained books on the history of Other World, Lower World, and even Demon Realm. I've spent days there. Maybe I could show him that, he'd definitely be interested. I found the planet after Kaioshin rescued me, after I met the other 4 Kaioshins.

* * *

><p>I was too exhausted to open my eyes, so I wasn't sure whom Kaioshin was talking to. "Please, c-could you help her?" He begged somebody. They didn't answer. "Who is that?" A girl asked. "Why did you bring here?" A man with a voice deeper than Kaioshins asked. "Isn't she a Makaioshin?" Another man asked. "S-she's only half!" He said, sounding desperate. Why did he want to save me so bad? "Please, you're the only one who can save her." His begging was met with silence, or so I thought. He laid me down on my back on the ground, which was covered in grass. I haven't felt grass in ages. I used what little strength I had to grip it in my hand, which was getting very cold. "Where did you find her? How did she get like this?" The girl asked. "Her father tried to kill her." My friend answered. I suddenly felt a large hand on my stomach, and from it traveled a warm energy that soon filled my whole body.<p>

My eyes flashed open, and I sat up. 'Where am I? Who else is here?' I wondered. I reached up and touched my neck, the blood was still there, but the gash was gone. It felt so good to breathe normally. I looked over to my right and saw Kaioshin, and then I looked to my left and saw the guy who healed me. 'Wow.' I thought. He was not only big in size, but also power. It was a lot more than even father had, and he was the strongest man I had ever met. He was smiling at me, his eyes barely opened. I swallowed hard, and started to shake. I looked and saw the other 3, one was a short, mustachioed man, he was scratching his chin, a much taller man stood next to him, arms crossed. I also saw a woman, she was smiling, so I smiled back. "Can she speak?" She asked, not taking her eyes off me. "Uhhh, ya? Oh, sorry!" I turned to my healer, and said, "Thank you, uh, sir. Who are you, anyway?" "He's Dai Kaioshin." Kaioshin explained. "And I'm West Kaioshin; the others are North, South, and East." The girl said, pointing to the other correspondingly. 'So, he's East Kaioshin?' I thought looking at my friend. 'That must get confusing.' "So, you're the big cheese of the universe?" "Caspiel!" East Kaioshin hissed. Dai Kaioshin simply chuckled. I looked around and saw that the sky was filled with moons. The place was beautiful. My friend told me about this place, but words couldn't do it justice. "So, this is Kaioshinkai, I take it?" I asked, standing up. "Yes, it is." West Kaioshin answered. "It's beautiful." I said, looking at the rolling hills, and lakes. "Hey, didn't you say she was only half Makaioshin? How is that possible?" South Kaioshin asked. He and my friend had a quick silent exchange of words; I guess they were using telepathy. "So, you're Dabura's daughter." North Kaioshin said. "What are you going to do now?" North Kaioshin asked. I shrugged, "I don't know. I can't go back, obviously." 'I could go back to mother's planet, but there wouldn't be much point anyway. Where **would** I go?' "Why don't you stay here?" Dai Kaioshin spoke for the first time since I'd been there. "What?" North and South Kaioshin asked in unison. "I don't see anything wrong with that. She doesn't act like her father, and deep down she's a Shin-Jin." West Kai said, smiling. "Well, maybe not on our planet, but definitely in Other World."

"No." I said, bluntly. They looked confused at my rejection. "Why not?" West Kaioshin asked. "Just…No." I bowed to Dai Kaioshin, "Thank you for healing me. If there's ever anything I can do for you, just let me know." I took off into the sky. I had no idea where I would go, maybe Lower Realm?" I summoned my sword once I got out of sight of that planet, but then I felt an energy coming up to me fast. "Caspiel!" Kaioshin shouted to get my attention. "Why don't you want to stay?" I just gave him a nasty glare. "What did I do?" He asked "You know, for someone who can read minds, you are pretty stupid sometimes." He furrowed his eyebrows at me, "I don't get it, I thought I saved your life, I-" "Why?" I cut him off. "You're my friend. Why wouldn't I?" "I don't have a place to live now, Kaioshin." "We just offered you one! Why didn't you take it?" "I don't want anybody's pity. Not from you, not from the overseer of the universe." "So, me saving your life is pity?" He said sarcastically. "No, but dragging me home like a sick little animal is. It's humiliating!" "You're not an animal, Caspiel." He said, losing his patience. "I am compared to your kind."

I started to fly off again, he followed close behind. "Are you following me?" "Yes." "You don't have to; I'm perfectly able to take care of myself." "I know, I just-" I stopped suddenly and turned around, "You don't think I can, do you! I don't need you, got it?" He backed off a bit. "That's not why I'm coming with you." "Then why?" Why else would you follow me around?" He bit his lip, then suddenly turned from me. I always thought he looked adorable, when he acted sheepish. "I…Just…" I swore I heard his voice break. I was being incredible cruel to my friend, my only friend. I gently wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder. He turned his face away from mine.

"Thank you for saving me, I would never have asked you to do that, but you did. I can't stay here, because I need to find my own way. You need to stay here though; it's your place, your home." I let him go. "I'll see you later." I flew off before he could say goodbye.

* * *

><p>I leaned up against the railing, looking down over the world below. Maybe I shouldn't even try, we may just be better off as friends… If he still considered me his friend. "Hey, Caspiel." A voice jerked me from my thoughts. I turned around, "Hey," It was Kaioshin. "How are you?" "Well, I'm being kept out of my home by demons who haven't attacked in three whole days, but other than that, just fine. How have you been the past 5 million years?" "But, we just saw each other 4 years ago at that thing…" "I didn't ask you how you were though." "True. Well, let's see. Aside from everyone who's tried to kill me, my friends, or destroy the planet, things have been going okay." "So, do you regret leaving Other World?" He asked, smiling. 'Is this a trick question?' "No," I scoffed, "I'd be born to tears over there. I don't see how you stand it without anything to do." "Well, I don't see how you keep up with those friends of yours." "I don't what I'd do without them." It wouldn't be too much longer before they died. Maybe I would move to Other World when that happens. A frustrated look came over his face. "What is it?" I asked him, already knowing the answer. "It's just…Nothing, never mind." He couldn't read my mind. 'Can't read my mind, can ya, dork?' No reaction. "Awesome." "What's awesome?" "Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it." Most people wouldn't get excited about having their thoughts finally be private, but I thought it was the coolest thing since gummy bears at that moment. "Oh, before I forget, there's something I wanted to show you." I summoned my sword, and quickly cut a tear through the dimension. Kaioshin's eyes widened, "How did you... Where did you get that?" "I tell you in a minute, now hurry before it closes." He walked in, and jumped in behind him. I dismissed the sword right after. We were at the old library that I found so long ago. I had taken a few books to my house, but there were many more. I've spent days here, no food or sleep. Learning was to me what training was to Vegeta. You might not think that, considering my attitude and love for pop culture.<p>

"Where are we?" He asked, looking around. "Other World, I found this place right after… Well, I thought you might what to see it." I found it right after I came to earth. Which was right after he found out I had helped create Majin Buu, and was Bibidi's apprentice. I didn't want to remind him of that. It was huge, with large crystal columns, and the bookshelves went to the ceiling. It contained knowledge of old power, techniques, magic, and almost anything I could think of. I'm not sure how old this place was, definitely older than Old Kai. Every time I thought I knew how old it was, I found something that proved it was older. My friend's eyes were wide with wonder, just as I was when I found this place, maybe more so. I came here every few years, and stay a few days, choosing new books to read. I never told any of my friends of this place. It was my own private place. He hovered until he could see over the entire place, then flew off in one direction. I walked behind him. 'What did he find?' He landed in front of a shelf and pulled off one of the books. It was one of the many books on Kaioshins, this one pacifically talks about their abilities, and powers. I had read it before and put it back. "You found that fast, maybe I should I bring you the next time I go looking for truffles." He ignored me and carried the book over to the table, opened it and sat down; his eyes ran eagerly over the pages. I looked for a book myself. I had read a lot of them, but not many on the higher shelves… I flew up and scanned the books, one was on magic spells. I hadn't been practicing my magic much since Bibidi died. I grabbed it and flew down to same table Kaioshin was. He was already a few chapters over. He was a fast reader. I opened my book, flipping through, seeing if anything caught my eye. I looked back at the table of contents,

1. Healing spells

2. Telekinesis

3. Curses

4. Love spells  
>a. Lust spells<p>

5. Slow Killing spells

6. Instant death spells

7. Mind control

'Wow, this would make my old master giddy…' "Hmm." 'Love spells… That could be useful, especially if you don't love me back…No, no that's wrong.' Still, I flipped to the page and read over it. The subsection "Lust spells" seemed less manipulative, it would be what humans do with alcohol, except he'd be able to stay awake all night…Wait, what the hell is wrong with me? I turned to the "Healing spells" section, but not before I memorized the love and lust spells.

We stayed for hours, I looked at different books on Magic, and he stayed on the topic of his race. I checked my IPod; 5:00 pm. "Maybe we should head back." He looked up, "Why?" He asked. "Nobody seems to notice when I disappear for days, but if you go missing, holy hell. Besides, I don't want Kibito finding out about this place so, don't tell him, okay?" "But…" "It's the place I go to be alone. I'd like it stay a secret." I know I lived alone, but to be so far away from everyone else… "Alright, I'll keep it secret. But how do I get back here?" I rolled my eyes, "Well, I guess you'll just have to ask me." I smiled at him, and he returned the smile. "Well, we should go before anyone comes looking for you." "Doesn't anyone wonder where you're at?" I thought for moment, "Nope, I'm gone for days at a time, and when I return nobody seems to notice." I summoned my sword, and cut through the dimension. "Come on, let's go." He went through, and I followed.


	3. Just Friends

We walked down the hallway down to where Kaioshin was staying when we were met by his overzealous body guard. "There you are! Where did you go?" He seemed almost frantic. Kaioshin tried to answer, "Don't-" "I was holding him for ransom," I interjected. "Apparently nobody got my message, so I got tired of waiting, gave up, and came back." Again, Kibito looked annoyed with me. "For how much?" Kaioshin asked. I thought for moment, "A turkey and swiss sandwich, with honey mustard." "That's all I'm worth?" "Well I am hungry. I'm gonna go see if I can make me one of those. You want to get something?" "I don't eat, Caspiel." "You should, considering how little you are." I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the kitchen. I poked around the cabinets until I found a loaf of Italian bread, and I grabbed some turkey, some swiss, and some honey mustard out of the refrigerator. Kaioshin was already at the table, eating some rolls filled with vegetables. "Can't you just materialize it?" He asked after swallowing a bite. I shrugged I liked to make food. A frustrated look came over his face again. I cut the loaf in half, put the slices of turkey and cheese on it, and spread the honey mustard on the top piece of bread. I sat down at the table, when Dende walked in. "Where did you two go? We couldn't feel your energy for hours and Kibito almost had a stroke." I swallowed, "Damn, we should stayed away longer; maybe he would have actually had one." Kaioshin shot me a look. I chuckled, "Seriously, how do you put up with that? I'd go crazy if I didn't get some me time." "I was completely alone until he showed up, I welcome his company." He answered. "Caspiel, you never answered me…" Dende spoke up. "You're right, I didn't." I took another bite. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" "You're a smart one, Dende. No wonder they made you Guardian." I said with a mouth full of food.

"Caspiel!" Trunks and Goten yelled, running into the room. They darted past Dende and ran up to me. They were 15 and 13 years old now, still little kids in my eyes. "Hey guys, how'd you find me?" "Gohan said you were up here." Trunks said. "Were not bothering you, are we?" Goten asked "No," I shook my head, "You guys never bother me. Did you guys want something?" "Umm," Goten looked down. "Say it, Goten." Trunks told his friend. "We were wondering if you would train with us." I was dumbfounded. "Don't you normally train with Gohan and Vegeta? And why so nervous about asking me?" "Well," Goten began, Trunks continued "My mom said you were a demon." "And my mom said we shouldn't train with you but we were just wondering." Goten finished. I was still dumbfounded. "Caspiel acts nothing like a demon." Kaioshin said. I tuned to my friend in surprise. "She was descendent from one, but that doesn't mean she's evil like one." The teens both stopped looking nervous. "You…Were actually scared of me?" "Well, can we train with you?" Trunks asked. "Ya, of course. Just let me finish eating." "Okay! We'll be out there!" Goten said excitedly, and ran outside with trunks.

I got up and threw my sandwich in the trash. "Are you okay?" Dende asked me. I sat back down without answering him. Kaioshin got an extremely frustrated look on his face. 'They… were scared of me… I would never hurt them…' "What's wrong?" Kaioshin almost demanded. "It's…" I shook my head, trying to shake off this feeling. "Hey, want to help?" I asked. He blinked, "I guess I could, but didn't they ask you?" "They won't mind, if I tell them who you are, they'll probably want to train with you." "I guess I could. I have gotten stronger since the last time we talked." "Awesome," I stood up, and started walking outside, and my friend followed. "Come on, Caspiel." Is it just me, or is Trunks more impatient in his teenage years? "I'm coming, hold on." A small part of me was flattered, they want to train with me, even though they could easily best me if they fused, and went Super Saiyan 3… I hope they don't do that. "Are you training with us, Mr. Shin?" Goten asked. "I think I'll just watch." "What, are you scared?" Trunks taunted. He's gotten cockier since I last saw him. Still, I couldn't help but grin at his comment. "You just got dissed by a 15 year old boy; you gotta save your manhood now." I told him. "No I don't." "Well, I guess you would be scared since we almost killed Buu, and he beat you to a pulp." Kaioshin got an offended look on his face. This kid was asking for it. "Keep in mind, Trunks; it was Gotenks who almost killed Majin Buu, not you. So lose the attitude before I make you eat it." I said, crossing my arms. "I could still beat him, even like this." Trunks replied. "Alright, you cocky little half-breed," I said. "Let's make a bet. You guys play video games right?" I already knew they didn't. "My mom says we can't afford it." Goten said. "My dad says they're a waste of time." I had seen them at the arcade before, "If you 2 can beat me and him, I will buy you guys an Xbox and all the games you want, and you can come to my house and play it whenever you want, so Vegeta can't say anything." A huge smile spread over Goten's face, and Trunks asked, "What are the rules?" "No fusion and you can only go super saiyen 2. The rules from the tournament work just fine I think." I turned to Kaioshin, "That sound good to you?" He shrugged, "I suppose so." Trunks quickly agreed, "Alright, sounds fair." Without warning, both of them jumped into the air and came straight for me. I blocked a few punches, and then my friend got Goten's attention and away from me. Trunks and I fought for a few minutes before he powered up to super saiyen. I still wasn't using my full power, which caused me to smirk. Trunks noticed and quickly powered up to super saiyen 2. Trunks became nothing but a barrage of punches and kicks, but I could somewhat keep up. I honestly haven't been doing much training lately, I figured I could leave the protecting of Earth to the Saiyens, but I forgot about protecting myself. I really needed this. After about 7 minutes of fighting we backed up from each other for a breather, we were both panting heavily. I looked over and saw Goten and Kaioshin going at it, Kaioshin had really improved. I found myself staring for a few seconds, a big mistake. Trunks foot connected with jaw, sending me flying into one the palm trees. Intead of snapping, it bent when I hit it and sent me flying back, right into Kaioshin. I managed to get to my hands and knees, with him right underneath.

I froze, unable to move, nor really wanting to. For just a moment, I wanted to kiss him. The next moment, I wanted to have a case of déjà vu. I loved it when he looked like that, sweating, beaten… Vulnerable. "Hey, you two have been down 10 seconds, we win!" Goten's voice pulled me back to sanity. I jumped up, embarrassed about being on top of him so long. I felt my cheeks grow hot again. "Alright, we won. Come on, lets go get some games." Trunks said. "You two go ahead, we'll catch up in a minute." Kaioshin said. "Okay, West City Mall, right Caspiel?" Trunks asked. "Uhh, ya." 'Why does Kaioshin want to stay behind?' I remembered the thoughts I had while I was on top of him. 'He can't know what I thought; the necklace would stop that…' I reached to hold it, but I couldn't find it. It must have fallen off. My blood ran cold. He knew what I was thinking. He knew about that dream now too, wonderful. Goten and Trunks flew off, and Kaioshin turned to me. "Caspiel…" Oh boy, here we go. "I noticed you're thoughts and… I honestly think we're better off as friends." Hmm. Not quite the lambasting I had expected. Maybe he was right. One of the good things about having a friend who could read your mind is you don't have explain everything in words. "I think you're right about that, and sorry you had hear that. I can't really help it." "I know, you think you're the only one with thoughts like that? Try having mind reading ability's around Elder Kai." "No, thank you." He smiled at me. "Come on, before those two get too far ahead of us." He took off into the air. I looked around for the necklace, I saw and walked over and picked it up. I took off into the air and slipped on the necklace. I finally had an answer to my age old question.

Or, at least I thought I got my answer. Darker thoughts started creeping into my psyche, as they always did. We caught up to Trunks and Goten, maybe one of them could help get my mind of this. It couldn't be healthy for me. "Hey Goten, what have you and your family been doing lately?" "My dad's been training with me and Gohan's with Videl most of the time." "Shocking." "Yeah, it's been pretty fun having my dad back." "Your mom doesn't make you study?" "Well, ya. After training with dad she makes me study some." 'Hm, wonder why she laid off with him. She seemed rather strict with his brother when he was young.' "What about you, Trunks? Anything going on besides your training?" He turned and looked at me. "Mom's been teaching me about Capsule Corp, she said I'll be running it someday." "Hm." I tried to display some interest. About 5 minutes pass of dead silence. I really didn't want to think of the problem at hand, but what else could I do?

"Caspiel?" Goten asked. 'Oh thank Jiminy Cricket.' "How come you and Mr. Shin are hanging out?" "Why are you and Trunks?" My response seemed to catch him off guard. "Well, we friends." "There you go." "But, why are you friends to begin with?" Trunks asked. 'Good question.' "Well, you guys don't this, but me him have been friends since we were about 16 years old, and I'm… How old now?" "Several million." Kaioshin answered. "So, how did you guys become friends?" 'What the hell is this? 20 questions?' "I was bored and he showed up looking like a descent punching bag." "That's not how it happened." Kaioshin said. "Well, you tell the story then." "Alright, I was walking around Demon Realm one day, and I ran into her. She didn't seem like the other demons so I started to hang around her." "We both wanted something different, we tired of the norm." I added. "So, is he the reason your good, Caspiel?" "Yes, because of him I'm the goody two shoes you see before you." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay, 'good' is pushing it, but yes, he helped me become a somewhat decent person." "What do mean, 'good is pushing it'?" Goten asked. "Whether or not I like it, I'm still part Makaioshin, and thus have a devilish side to me. But, at least I'm not blowing up cities; you can thank him for that."

We landed in front of the mall and walked in. Heads turned as we went about our business, and a couple security guards whispered to one another. My large ears picked up that they were worried about a group of teens in the mall. 'Hm, teenagers. I'll take that as a compliment.' We walked into one of the gaming stores, and Trunks ran over and grabbed an Xbox and brought it to me, then ran off with Goten to look for games. 'This must be a taste of motherhood. Wonder if I'll ever get to fully experience it? Probably not.' I looked over at my friend, who appeared to be in a bit of… Discomfort. "Something wrong? I asked. "Remember how I told you; you weren't the only one with thoughts like that?" "Oh ya. Can't you just stop reading people's minds?" "It's like people talking for me. Also, I'm not very fond of crowds." "Join the club. There's a reason I live in a desert." I saw Trunks and Goten run in line, so I followed behind them. "$600.21, please." The cashier said. I slipped my hand into my hoodie and materialized the 7 hundred dollar bills, then handed them to him. "Keep the change."

"Thank you, Caspiel!" Goten beamed. "Why are you thanking her? We won this." Trunks said. "Trunks has a point, it's only far." I said, walking around the mall with hands folded on the back of my head. "Hey, do think we could get something to eat while we're here? Like, at the food court." "If I do, that would deserve a thank you. Besides, I'm kind of hungry too, I didn't get finish my sandwich."

We jumped in line at a pizza restaurant. "What should we got on it?" Goten asked. "Let's get anchovies." Trunks suggested. "Uh…No. Let's not. I hate anchovies." "Hey, we were in line ahead of you!" Some stranger said to me. I didn't bother turning to look at him. "If you said that right when we walked up, I'd be more inclined to belive you." "Are you giving my son trouble?" 'I swear, I've heard that voice before.' It was one of those voices that grated your nerves. I turned and saw it was the woman that tried to turn in Trunks when Babidi was looking for him. 'Oh, I've been waiting to run into you,'. Wait, if she was rich, what was she doing in a pizza place? "Fallen on hard times?" I smirked. "My son wanted to eat here. Now, if you would be so kind as to move." Bringing up what she did would be pointless, it was erased from her memory. So, I lacked an excuse to kill her. "That's not likely to happen." "I was here first, freak!" "Don't talk to my friend like that!" I pointed at Kaioshin, who gave me a look, and shook his head. "Do you even know who I am?" The woman asked. "A woman who's ego's even larger than her ass?" Her face was turning red, but I was still having fun. "Why don't you move before things get ugly?" The boy threatened. "You mom's already here, how much uglier can things get?" He threw a punch in retaliation, but I moved my head before it made contact. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked. He threw another punch and I dodged it as easily as the last. The only reason I hadn't sent this kid flying was, I was kind of hungry, and I didn't want to get thrown out of the mall. I lowered my head to look out the top of my eyes. "How about you run along before I bust your skull open?" I threatened, dropping my voice for intimidation. "You wouldn't-" I flashed my sharp fangs and hissed at him. He ran away screaming, and his mother followed. "I thought he'd never leave." Trunks said. "I was getting nervous there for a second." Kaioshin said. "What? Afraid I'd disembowel him?" "I would have expected you to retaliate when he got violent." "The first to throw a punch admits he lost the argument." "You're not the pacifist type," "I found that quote in a book once."

We got our pizza and sat down at one of the booths, Trunks and Goten on one side of it and Kaioshin and I on the other. We got peperoni, sausage, olives and extra cheese. I sipped on my soda and eat my slice of pizza while the two teens devoured the rest. Kaioshin sat quietly with a cup of water. I guess he wasn't hungry. "I imagine you don't like me dragging you around like this, you can go back to the lookout if you like." 'What the hell am I saying?' He looked surprised at my offer. "Caspiel, do you remember when you said that we both wanted a break from the norm?" I nodded. "Part of the reason I came to earth was not for my protection, though Kibito heavily suggested it. I mostly wanted an excuse to come see you." I could feel my cheeks grow hot again. "No, you didn't." Part of me had honestly thought he hated me for what I did, with helping create Majin Buu, and killing the other Kaioshin. Did he actually miss me? "Of course I did. You're my friend. You always have been." It sounded like a corny romance scene to me, but it sucked me in like a Mary sue. Dammit, he says he just wants to be friends but he's killing me. I almost leaned in and… 'BURB!' I a loud belch from both Trunks and Goten ripped through my thought bubble. I turned and saw all the pizza was gone. Darn it.

* * *

><p>Back at my missile silo, the 2 teens were busy playing the Xbox. Kaioshin and I were on my couch. I was lying on my side, with my head on Kaioshin's lap. I enjoyed watching the 2 teens play, though I was mostly enjoying their company. They were the first people in my home since Bulma finished renovating it. I didn't like people in my space most of the time, but of course there were exceptions. I turned to look up at my friend. "So, do you think Kibito is worried?" I teased him. "I contacted Elder Kai. I told him to tell him not to worry, I'd be back later." "How later?" He shrugged. "When you get tired of my presence, I suppose." "Or you get tired of mine." "You're entertaining to be around. Me, not so much." "That's not true." He gave me a questioning look. "You're fun to tease and make fun of." I smiled. "And you're playful and energetic… Much like a dog." I took my elbow and drove it into his gut. I sat up, so he could double over. "It wasn't that hard…" I said quietly as winced in pain. "As much as you insult me and I rarely say anything about it…" "Nobody said you can't hit me back." "You're a girl." "That sure a hell doesn't stop my friends or enemies from hitting me!" I laughed at his politeness. I laid back down, this time with my head on the other side of the couch. I put my feet in his lap. "You're not going to make me massage your feet, are you?" "No… But now that you mention it, would pick my toe jam please?" I lifted my foot up to his face. "Caspiel! That's disgusting!" I laughed as he shoved my foot away. "Oh, come on! Pick my toe! You know you want to!" I stuck both me feet it his face. "No I don't! Stop it!" He shoved both me feet off the couch. I sat up, still laughing.<p>

"Hey, there's 4 controllers. You two want to play?" Trunks offered. I thought for a moment. "Sure, what are you playing?" "A racing game." "Alright." I grabbed 2 controllers and handed one to Kaioshin. "I've never played a video game, Caspiel." "You're still young, you can learn. The right trigger is the gas, use the left stick to steer, and you're the fourth player so you'll be the bottom right screen." We got the screen where you get to pick out the car you wanted, and paint it whatever color you want. Trunks picked out a red car with black strips, Goten made a white car with a black strip, mine was black with blue flames, and Kaioshins was… I stared dumbfounded at him when he made his. Trunks and Goten stared at him too. "What?" His car was pink, with blue strips. Wait, no. Not blue, periwinkle! I started to laugh. "I like that color. What's so funny?" The boys were laughing as well. "Think about it, your best friends a girl, you just picked a pink car, and you used to wear earrings. Things make so much sense now, you're gay!" "No, I'm not!" He protested. "You have yet to prove me wrong!" I kept on laughing, he scowled. "Oh, don't really care. I've always wanted a gay friend." "I'm not gay!" "The more you deny it, the more I know it's true!" I knew it wasn't true, but I loved teasing him. "Let's just start the game." He said. I went through 3 laps; Trunks came in 1st, me in 2nd, Goten in 3rd, and Kaioshin in last. We played again, the second time I got 1st, Goten got 2nd, Kaioshin 3rd, and Trunks last. How'd that happen Trunks?" I asked. "You kept pushing me off the road!" I smiled a toothy smile. "Alright, I'm done now." I laid down on the couch. "Quitting while your ahead?" Kaioshin asked. I yawned, "No, I just want to embarrass you guys any more than I have to."

I don't remember exactly when I drifted off to sleep. When I woke up, the light was dimmed, and the game controllers were put up neatly. Trunks, Goten, and Kaioshin were gone. Well, I could feel Kaioshin's energy outside the silo. Why was here out there? I got up and stretched. 'Should go get him?' Then my brain hatched a nasty plan. I summoned my sword and sliced open a hole to the library. I ran in, scanned the room for the book I was reading earlier. It was on the table like I left it. I grabbed it and jumped back through the hole before it could close. I had memorized the spell and the ritual with it; I didn't want to get it wrong. I went into my room and opened it up and put it on one of the tables, and started to get the ritual ready.


	4. Another Regret

'Maybe I shouldn't do this…' The thought crossed my mind a few times, but I would always dismiss it. 'This is the only way I'll know how I truly feel.' Then I would think, 'What will he think?' Wait, he'll think it's himself, he won't know about the spell. Hopefully.' Another thought then entered my brain, 'This is selfish, it's what human men do to women. Is it still wrong if a woman does it to a man?' After I had finished the ritual, I went back into my living room, and waited. 'How does the spell work exactly?' The book wasn't very specific. I could feel his energy move back into the silo. Then, uncharacteristically, I started getting nervous. What should I expect? Shit, was _**I**_ ready for this? I thought of ways to back out, but the option closed when he walked into the room.

There was this look in his eyes… I didn't like it. It definitely didn't help me stop shaking. I overdid some parts of the ritual, trying to make it a bit stronger, but I may have over done it. He walked up to me and slammed me up against the wall. That action would normally cause me to punch him out, but that look he had… He slammed his lips up against mine, and forced his tongue inside. 'My sweet little Kaioshin isn't even there, is he?' I thought. He ran one of his hands through my hair, and wrapped my arms around his back. He grabbed them, and pinned my wrists to the wall. He moved from lips to my neck, kissing and licking the skin. After I got over the shock of the way he was acting. I pushed away from the wall, I was still stronger than him, so he to back off a bit. He looked annoyed at being interrupted. I didn't say anything, and grabbed him by the hand and led him to my room. The way he was acting… It was so much like an animal. The spell seemed to give his body full control…

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, without the aid of an alarm clock this time. I looked over and saw it was 11:22 A.M. I looked beside me and there was Kaioshin lying beside me. He was so cute when he was sleeping. Then I remembered what happened, and what I did. 'Oh, shit.' I thought, wanting to jump out of that bed and away from him, but that might wake him up. I dreaded him waking up, oh crap I would never hear the end of it. It was much deeper than that. Out of all the people I knew, the Z Fighters, everyone in Other World, and even my father never trusted me. He did, little idiot. I mean, I'm a demon for crying out loud! There's no way he would ever trust me now, not after this. I used him. Is this considered rape, like my father did to my mother? The thought made me want to vomit. Our friendship, our millions of year's strong friendship, was now ruined. Could he ever forgive me? No, even if he did, every time he looks at me, he'll think of this. As carefully as I could I crept to my bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror; I hated the person I was looking at, 'what the hell is wrong with you?' Without thinking, I punched the mirror, shattering it. Oops. I turned towards the door; he had to be awake now. I quickly materialized some clothes on myself, in case he came in. I waited, I was terrified to leave the bathroom, I didn't want to face him. Would he know? Would he know that used magic to manipulate him? About 5 minutes went by, and then I heard, "Caspiel." He didn't sound angry, or confused like I expected. The way it sounded reminded me of the way my mother sounded when she knew I was lying, and I needed to tell the truth. 'Oh my god, he knows!' I slowly as I could, with my eyes locked on the floor, I walked back into the bedroom. I wouldn't look at him, I couldn't look at him. I stopped when I saw his red boots; I was about 6 feet away from him. I was terrified what he might say. The nausea hadn't gone away either.<p>

"Why?" Is all he asked. How could I answer that question when I'm still trying figure it myself? I shrugged; I must have looked pathetic at that point. He took steps closer; I looked down at my feet. "Why won't you look at me?" "You've never done anything wrong; you don't know what it's like to be ashamed." I snapped. "You're more ashamed of this than when you helped Bibidi create Majin Buu, and became his apprentice?" Why isn't he angry? I was staring at my feet.

"You were not around."

"And?"

"You haven't figured it out yet? Out of all the people I've met, I've only cared about 2 people's opinions. If you were there, if you told me that was wrong," I looked in eyes, "If you gave me same look, I wouldn't have done it. I know I wouldn't have."

"You chased me away." The coldness in his voice was disturbing. When I saw him at the tournament I thought he sounded cold, and indifferent. He sounds almost dead now. It's all my fault.

"I knew your life would be better in Other World, away from me."

"Yet you still managed to take away what held dear."

"Don't you think if I could go back and change it I would? Don't you think I would change this?"

"If you regret it so much, why did you do it in the first place?" He said, with annoyance now in his eyes and voice.

"If I could go back, I would prevent myself from even being born; I couldn't exactly prevent that at the time! My mother was forced to leave her family when she was 16, and was murdered because of me! My friends have never needed me, I helped when I could but they could have managed without me. I'm just dead weight to them. I hurt the best friend I could ever ask for…" I was crying now, looking away. "I told you to let me die. You regret saving me now don't you?"

"Look at me."

I obeyed; I looked into his eyes. I've always thought he was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, now marred by violence, sorrow, anger and fear. The last bit of innocence he had I stole from him. He would have been so much better off without me.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, Kaioshin, but I'm sorry, for everything. What everyone in Other World always said is true, I'm just a demon. I can't change that. I'm evil. I was an idiot to think a Kai and demon could…" I trailed off. I knew now my feelings were not just lust. I loved him. That didn't make a difference now.

He started walking towards the hall, towards the exit. He stopped and said, "I won't be coming back to Earth, and if you come to Other World, you're not welcome on my planet."

I listened as he exited my home. His words hung in the hair, ripping my heart to pieces. More tears ran down my face, I wanted to scream, but I couldn't speak, or even think. His words replayed in my head like a broken record player.


	5. The Copy

Wait… How _did_ he know? I looked and saw the book, open to page of the lust spell… Oops. Maybe I can fix this; maybe it's not too late. I summoned my sword, and cut hole to the lookout. I jumped though, and about the same time, Kaioshin landed. He glanced at me but kept on walking. "Kaioshin, listen." He didn't even stop. I ran in front of front of him, "Listen, let me explain." He crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side. "I-I didn't mean to… I just wanted to…" Maybe I should have thought of an explanation beforehand. I knew why I did it, I just couldn't think of a way to word it without pissing him off even more. The necklace I was still wearing kept him from reading my mind… World it be better if I took it off? "Kibito," He said. I turned and saw his bodyguard walking up. "Let's go home." Kaioshin said as he walked around me. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking back and forth between me and him. "Now." He said firmly. Old Kai walked up, looked at me with a puzzled look. "Look, I'm sorry. What else can I say?" He looked back at me. "Maybe I shouldn't have saved you…" He said, barely above a whisper. They disappeared in a ball of energy.

"…FINE! FUCK YOU! I don't need you! I got plenty of other friends!" I looked and saw Piccolo and Dende staring at me. "The hell are you looking at?" "Keep that up, and you won't have any more friends." Piccolo said. I threw my sword as hard as I could off the lookout. I needed something to hit. "Calm down, Caspiel. What happened?" Dende asked. I took a deep breath, "I'd rather not say what I did, but I used magic to manipulate him." "What? Why? What did you manipulate him to do?" "Like I said, I'd rather not say. But bottom line is, he's pissed at me and don't know what to do." "Just give him time; he's not unreasonable, he'll come around." "Maybe," I said. I started to fly away. "Where are you going?" "I don't know; somewhere." I thought I'd go see Goku and his family. Maybe they'll cheer me up.

They were having breakfast when I got there, so I joined them. Goku, Gohan, and Goten were at the table stuffing their faces, and Chi-Chi and Videl were in the kitchen. I nibbled the food on my plate. "What's wrong Caspiel? Do you not like it?" Videl asked. I wasn't really paying attention to how it tasted. "Its fine, Videl." "Hmm." She looked disappointed. I was too swallowed up in my own troubles to care. "Is something wrong? You're usually more energetic than this." I shrugged, and took another bite. "Hey Gohan, do you want to train after breakfast?" Goku asked. "Sure Dad, I don't have anything planned. You want to too, Goten?" "Sure! Caspiel?" I shook my head. "No, I'm going to go home." I actually planned on going to my library; try to get lost in a book.

A voice came over Videl's radio, "Videl?" She grabbed it. "Yes?" "There's someone attacking Satan City!" "Who?" "I don't know, a few have red skin, horns, and they can fly." Demons, that had to it. "Let's go, Gohan!" She said as she ran out of the room, Gohan quickly followed behind her. I jumped and went out the door, summoned my sword, and cut a hole to Satan City.

When I got there, it was chaos. Buildings were burning, and people were frantic. I looked and saw there were about 10 demons flying around. I grabbed one and cut his head off just before he blasted a woman and infant with an energy blast. I watched the lavender blood run down the pitch-black blade as I held it up. I turned and cut another in half with a Kienzan. I looked for another; I just wanted to kill something, anything. I turned and saw three cowering up against a wall I grabbed one by the arm, and ran my sword through its abdomen. The other 2 ran down the street, I blasted them with a Evil impulse and left nothing. Another ran by me, but I jumped in front of it and sliced its neck open. I ran my tongue over by blade, tasting the crimson fluid. I heard someone laughing, I looked and saw the other demons, "What are you laughing at!" I charged at them and they flew off. There were 8 of them now. 'Wait… Didn't I kill 6 of them? I must have miscounted.' I thought. I flew after them, and just before I reached them, like Kaioshin said, they started to fall apart. Their skin fell off their bones like jello. Piles of flesh, blood, and bones fell to the ground. 'I have to put a stop to this…' I couldn't let them keep attacking Earth, my home. I cut open a hole to Demon realm and entered it. It was time I had a word with the queen. I knew who she was; she was married to Dabura, so she was my stepmother. She was probably still his wife when he died, and since I never came to challenge her, she would have become the new queen. I had no interest in the throne, never did. She always hated me, she saw me as the stray dog my father brought home. She always wanted her own child to take the throne, which I was in the way of. Of course, the fact she had no children got the way too. I wondered why my father never had any children with her, but she may have had a child after I left.

I flew under the red sky, 'This is where Kaioshin and I met… No! Stop thinking about him! You're on a mission... A mission he asked me to preform…' I saw the palace on the horizon, and let me tell you now, not turning around and going back was the biggest mistake I ever made. I landed in front of the huge double doors, which were shut. I blasted those off with an Evil Impulse; it's an attack I learned from Dabura. I walked through the cloud of smoke, and saw a girl standing there. She looked to be about my height, and had short black hair like mine. That's all I could tell since her back was turned to me. "Hey, have you seen Hera?" I asked. "Why do you need the queen?" She replied, in a voice disturbingly familiar, but I couldn't place it. "I have a bone to pick with her." I walked closer. "Who are you, anyway?" I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. I couldn't believe it. I backed up 5 steps, and gripped my sword with both hands. "What the fuck? Who are you?" I demanded.

Her hair, her voice, her face, and even her energy I noticed was exactly like mine. A perfect duplicate. "Answer me!" She turned to one of her servants, "A perfect match, no?" She asked. "You look exactly like her, your Grace." "Grace? Hera? How did you-""What is it you needed, dear?" How calm she was disturbing. She was usually more hostile towards me. "Why do demons keep attacking Other World and Earth?" I asked. "To lead you here." "You want a beating _that_ badly? Alright then." She chuckled, "If you think you can even hit me, let us fight." I swung me sword at her, but she barely dodged it. I shot a Show Stopper, an attack I invented, and it sent her right through the roof. She came back through the hole, and then I hit her with my Pea shooter, a rapid fire attack. After the smoke cleared, I saw part of the palace wall was destroyed, and she was lying on her back. I walked over, I saw she was unconscious. I noticed an arm sticking out of the rubble, the servant she spoke to earlier. I could no longer sense his energy, he was dead.

I sliced a hole to Earth, and was about to go through, when grabbed my shoulders, and tossed me across the room. I accidently dropped my sword; it landed half way between me and my assailant. Hera was not unconscious after all. With speed I couldn't hope to match, she moved to my sword and picked it up, and then she moved to me. I opened my mouth to speak, but she lifted her foot, and brought it down on my face. She did it about 10 more times, each time being more forceful; then she kicked me in the gut. My face hurt so fucking much, I could taste blood in my mouth. My jaw must have been broken because I couldn't move it to spit out my broken teeth. My nose was broken and I could feel the blood running out of it. I had a pounding headache, why couldn't I move? "Brim?" I heard her call out. A few seconds later, "Yes, your Grace?" "Take her to dungeon, and bring me her clothes, don't forget the necklace." I felt two hands grab my legs and start to drag me. I could feel things begin to fade, and then I blacked out.


	6. The Monster

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was my feet weren't touching the floor. My wrists were in shackles, chained to the wall. I noticed it was very cold, then I looked and saw I was completely naked. I grabbed the chains, and used my feet to push away from the wall, breaking the chains. I fell to floor, which was cold stone. The room was very dark with no light, fortunately I can see in the dark. I looked around; it was a small cell, with bars separating it and the hall. I materialized some clothes for myself, and went over to the door. 'How did I get here?' I couldn't remember. I reached up and touched my face; it had dried blood on it, and my nose was crooked. Then I remembered. 'Hera… looked like me…She has my sword… my clothes…' The gears in my head began to turn. "This isn't good." I said to myself out loud. I grabbed my nose and tried to fix it, but to do that I would have to break it again so it could heal properly. I grabbed it with both hands, and cracked the cartilage back into place. I winced at the stinging pain.

I kicked down the cell door and walked out. I turned down the hall towards the throne room. I knew the place well, having grown up here. 'What could she be planning?' I wondered. 'Also, how do I get out of here? The only way out was with that sword. The entrance those demons have been using isn't an option, I'll die.' The only reason I managed to get out the first time was with Kaioshin. Babidi helped my father get out. 'But, how did he get out the first time? Wait, I remember, that hole. Apparently if you return her in time, you don't die, that must be it. That really didn't help me though. I made my way into the throne room. I tried to sense Hera's energy… Nothing. 'She must have used the sword, but would she go to Earth? Is she using my form as cover? Heh, Kaioshin doesn't ever want to speak to me again, she wouldn't have to worry.' My chest hurt at the thought of never seeing him again.

"Hey!" I heard somebody call out. "The prisoner's escaping!" I saw several demons coming my way. One of them fired an energy blast at me, but I deflected it with my hand. I jumped into the air, a few followed. "Do you not know who I am? I'm Dabura's daughter! You think you can beat me?" They looked unsure, but still charged. I kicked one away with my foot, and then shot a ki blast at another. "Watch out, one said to another, "If she's Dabura's daughter, her spit can turn you to stone!" 'Can it?' I wondered. I never actually tested whether or not I inherited that ability. Spitting just seemed gross to me. 'I guess now is good time to test it.' I spat on one of the guards, it landed on his arm, it spread over his body, and he fell to the floor, and shattered. I turned to others. "Oh, shit it is his daughter!" "Who did you think I was?" "H-Hera didn't tell us anything! She just told us to keep you here! P-please forgive us!" They landed on the floor, got on their knees and bowed down. I landed as well; I wasn't sure how to react. "Uh…" "We'll do anything you say, my Queen!" "Queen?" "W-well, with Hera gone, you're the only heir to the throne." 'I could use this to my advantage.' I thought. If I was queen, I'd have full control of the palace, and maybe find out why she looks like me, and what she plans to do. But first…

"Where is the demon named Brim? Or did I kill him already?" One of the demons stood up slowly, "T-that would be me." He barely mumbled. I walked over, and grabbed his head, twisting sharply until I heard a loud "Snap!". I did that just in case he did something to me while I was unconscious. I turned away, "The rest of you, clean up the mess." I ordered. They quickly obeyed. I walked up to the throne, and noticed something sitting in the middle of red cushion. When I got closer, I saw it was a crystal ball. 'Bibidi taught me how to use these.' I picked it up, and sat on the throne cross legged. I put the ball in my lap and put my hands over it and thought, 'Show me Hera…' The ball began to change, and it showed my copy. She was in room I had seen before. Capsule Corps, she was also surrounded by my friends. "So, what did Hera do after you hit her?" Goten asked excitedly. "Well, she got back up, but I hit her with my Pea Shooter, that almost did her in. I finished her off with my Hyper Blaster." The Hyper Blaster was my finishing move, how did she even know? I learned that move after I left Demon Realm. Then I remembered the crystal ball in my hand. "Oh." 'How long has she been watching me?' Her stance, and even the way she talked changed to match mine. 'Is she trying to be me?' It was obviously working; my friends thought she was me.

"Dinner's ready!" Bulma's mother called from the kitchen. 'Dinner? How long have I been out?' They all moved to the dining room. Then I saw a news report come on the T.V. It was talking about the attack on Satan City. My friends didn't notice; they were too busy talking to Hera. 'Why didn't they pay that much attention to me?' "There has been a viscous attack on Satan City, by what many ate calling real life demons. We have footage a bystander got on his cell phone." The new reporter said. "We warn you, the footage is graphic." They switched to video, it showed the demons as they maimed, burned and killed. Then I saw a rip, and knew it was me. I jumped through, and as I remembered, attacked the demons, saving the citizens. Then something happened that I did not remember, I turned to 3 people, a man, woman, and child, I guess a family. I grabbed the man, he looked terrified, 'What am I doing?' I ran my sword threw his abdomen, "Daddy!" The little girl screamed. He fell to ground, dead. The woman grabbed her daughter and ran down the street, and the monster blew them away with an Evil Impulse. 'That can't be me… It's a monster, this is a nightmare…' But it was real, I knew it was. A young girl ran by me, about 16, maybe. I lept in front of her, with my teeth bared, looking much like a demon. She screamed, and I sliced her neck open. She collapsed to the ground. I licked the red blood of the blade. 'Red… I saw it was red before, how did I not realize?'

I buried my face in my hands, 'No. No, no, no, no… How could I do that?' Then it hit me, the sword, it had drove me to insanity before. It made me so bloodthirsty… The T.V. cut back to the reporter, "As you can see several of the demons ran off after one of their own started killing them." 'One of their own…' I grabbed the crystal ball and threw it, "SHUT UP!" I screamed. The demons cleaning up the bodies looked at me. I got up and ran up the stairs to my old room. Opened the door, walked in, and slammed it. I jumped onto my bed, and buried my face into one of the silk pillows. I cried like a small child. Between sobs I cried, "Kaioshin, Kaioshin…" I needed him, I would comfort me. But he wouldn't show up. I tried a different name, "Mommy?" 'No, she won't show up either.' I told myself. I took my face out the pillow. "Somebody…"

* * *

><p>For the next few days, I carried out a ruling's demon's duties. Which, is to say, next to nothing. I honestly didn't feel comfortable with them serving me out for fear. It reminded me of my time as Bibidi's apprentice. After I found out what he planned to use Majin Buu for, I stayed only out of fear; it was the only safe place from Buu. Bibidi had told me that Buu could be used to destroy demon realm, and all its demons, but he never did that. Bibidi needed me, because in order to create life you need blood, he needed a demon's blood. My blood.<p>

In the evenings, I watched Hera. She had the Z Fighter fooled, thinking it was me. She wasn't hurting anybody, so I wasn't too worried. I'll wait here, and try to think of a way to get home. If there was some way I could contact Goku, he could use his Instant Transmission to come get me. If I did just managed to get home, could they tell the difference between me and her? I thought about something that could prove the difference. Nothing came to mind. 'What could she be planning?' I wondered. Did she just want my life? Did she want to ruin my name? 'Maybe she wrote her plans down…'

It was unlikely, but I still looked through her room, well, technically it was my room now, but I wasn't going to sleep there. I tore through her dresser, chest, foot locker, and even under her mattress. When that produced no results I stared checking the walls for some secrete door, or safes behind pictures. I took breaks, and then resumed searching. It had been about a week later I covered the entire palace, I found nothing. I plopped back down on the thrown, crystal ball in my lap and sighed. 'I've got to get home.' I checked in to make sure everything was okay. Hera was in my house, sitting on my bed, flipping through the spell book I left open on the table. She watched me when I was at home… The hair on the back of my neck stood up.

The doorbell rang which sounds like a buzzer, she looked up and then book away on the bookshelf. I rolled my eyes, 'Nobody visited me, why her?' She got to the door and opened it. On the other side of the threshold was a short purple god with a white Mohawk. "Kaioshin?" I said to the crystal ball. "What are you doing here?" Hera said, not in cruel voice but a curios one. "Well… I need to talk to you, about what I said." She crossed her arms. "First of all, I would like to apologize, what I said was out of line." 'No, it wasn't. I deserved every word…' "Well, it was a little rude." She replied. "When I said we should just be friends, I wasn't thinking about you. I guess I pushed you to do what you did." 'No, you didn't. That was my screw up.' "Well, you didn't leave much choice…" She looked away from him. "I was thinking… We could be more than just friends… I was just afraid…" 'Afraid?' "Does it matter? All that does matter is that I love you." His eyes lit up at that. Looking back, it looked like a cheesy romance. She leaned over and kissed him. I grabbed the crystal ball and threw it across the room like a spoiled child. I curled up into fetal position. I really needed a nap… and a hug.

* * *

><p>You know how they say, "When life hands you lemons, make lemonade." And "Every dark cloud has a silver lining."? It's kind of hard to see the silver lining of my situation, and I couldn't make lemonade that isn't sour. A more optimistic person might be able to see the bright side, but I sure can't. I'm stuck in another dimension, with no friends or family. All of my friends are fooled by my step-mother who looks like me. My best friend has forgiven me, and barely leaves my side, except it's not me. Sure, I could rein here as queen, but that would be the sour lemonade I mentioned.<p>

Everyday seemed more pointless. I get up, watch somebody else live my life, then go to bed. Rinse and Repeat. I've said it a thousand times before, but fuck my life, and fuck the one who's living it. There had to be a way back, there had to be. One evening, to avoid witnessing her touch him like she did, I put the crystal ball down on the thrown, and began to pace. 'This is just not fair,' I thought. 'What did I do to deserve this?... Well, I did actually do something that deserves some kind of punishment, but fuck! This is just cruel! If I ever get my hands on her… How dare she touch him? The day I see that whore again, I'll…I'll…' In a rage, I let out a Show Stopper towards the wall. The bricks were seemingly vaporized.

Then I saw it, a huge stairway heading down. This is what I had been looking for; torches lit the hallway down, the hall ended at a room. There were tables covered in vials, some empty, some full. I saw a large book sitting there. 'Bingo…' I picked it up and read the first page.

_ "I'll be keeping my records and progress in this journal. I don't know how long this will take, I was lucky I could begin at all since the earrings were an extremely lucky find. I've been watching that girl for some time. It's amazing anyone likes her company, especially a Kaioshin. Dabura's asking me what I keep doing down here. It's becoming annoying; he never took interest in me before, why now? Anyway, I have a few demons that look similar to Caspiel. Also, I need to find someone to test the potion on, maybe some servants."_

'Earrings?' I looked around on the table, and they were, potara earrings. 'How did she get them?' This had to written between the time I escaped, and when Babidi took control of my father. She has been watching me for long time. Also, had she used the earrings until she looked just like me? She's got patience, I'll give her that. I looked at some vials with a blue potion inside. 'Wonder what the potion does?' I flipped to the nest page.

_"The first few fusions weren't a success. It didn't have the affect I expected, and it's hard to be, well, myself. The potion was a success though, so no worries there. This may take longer than expected."_

'Does the potion separate fusion?' I flipped to the very last page.

_"Finally! I've done it! I look exactly like her! My rash decision to fuse with 5 other's worked! 1 of them was a witch so I'll be able to use her magic to disguise my energy to seem exactly like Caspiel's, yet be much, much, stronger. I finally get what I deserve, and so will that mongrel. Let's see, I need to get her here, sending my soldiers to attack her precious Kaioshin should do the trick, or maybe her other friends. I should also practice my voice, or maybe that witch has some magic for that, I'll have to check my grimoire."_

Her handwriting was different now; she must be in that fused form. '5 other's… If 2 people fuse they're incredible powerful, but 5?' I started to fear for my friends. 'It's not just a matter of being close, being trusted. She might be stronger than Goku now.' If I go back to my world now, she'll kill me, and with her cover blown, she might kill my friends. Even If I got home, I would just get killed. 'Wait a minute, the potion.' I could use it to break the fusion. 'Though, I don't think forcing her mouth open and pouring down her throat isn't an option…' Maybe I could make the potion into a spell with the same effect… No, I'd have to know what the potion's made of, and don't think she wrote that down. Then I got another idea. It's risky, and I don't really know if he'd help me. It was worth a shot. It's not like I have any other plans. Then I thought about how to reach him… My stomach knotted up at the thought of what I would have to do. I grabbed the earrings and 3 vials of the potion and shoved them all into my pocket, then headed back upstairs.


	7. The Reunion

I sat and thought about the different ways to carry out the deed. The help I needed was in Other World… Hell, to be exact. The only way I knew to get there was with my sword, instant transmission, instantaneous movement, or death. Since I didn't have access to the first 3, my only option was now, suicide. 'I hope my friends never find out…' I knew it had to be done, but taking my own life… It seemed…Weak, like a final option I was driven to.

'I could cut my wrists or my throat, but then I'd have another scar to go with the one on my neck. I could set myself on fire, but then my body might not be salvageable for Other World. I can't drown myself, I don't need to breath. I can't blow my head off, I need that. If I tried jumping off the palace, I'd instinctively catch myself with my ki.' I sighed, and then materialized a rope in my hand. 'Never thought I'd be doing this… Well, at least I'll keep my body.' I knew I'd keep it since the last time I was dead I got to keep it. I flew up to one of the torches, and tied the rope around it, and then my neck. I let my ki relax, and then…

* * *

><p>It was a long wait; I watched all the white souls waiting. A lot of them complained about the wait. 'I'm the only one in a real hurry…' I thought. "Okay, fuck this." 'I said after a few hours. Cutting in line isn't the worst thing I've done…' I landed right behind the soul being judged. "Hey! What are you doing? I was next!" "I won't take too long. " I said to the man complaining behind me. "Alright, off to Paradise with you." King Yemma told him. He flew off, and then I walked up, "Hey, Yemma! How's work?" I grinned at the judge. "Caspiel, good to see again. Your life hasn't been going so well I see…" "Well, you're the judge." I joked. "Died of suicide…"He said. I shifted awkwardly, "It… Was my only way out of there… Hey, is Baba around?" She floated up right on cue. "Yes, I'm here." "You remember that favor you did for Goku? Letting him go to Earth for 24 hours?" "Yes…" "Could you possibly do it for me?" She looked at King Yemma, he shrugged. "I suppose so; do you need to go back now?" "No, not yet. I'll come back here when I'm ready, but first I need to train, and prepare to face my impersonator." She raised her eyebrow in question. "Her step-mother has taken her form, and has stolen her identity on Earth." Yemma explained. "But first," I said, Yemma looked back at me. "How do I get to Paradise? Is there a train or something?" "Of course, we have an airplane. Just follow behind the last guy." "Thanks," I ran off.<p>

Before I went to hell, I wanted to see someone. They slipped my mind the last time I was here, mostly because I wanted to help stop Buu. I leaned back on the comfortable velvet seat, and reached my hand into my pocket. I still had the earrings and potion. I put the earrings on my ears, there was no real reason for it, other than I wanted to. When the plane got to paradise, I got out and saw the beauty. Not as beautiful as Kaioshin's home, but may be a close second. I walked through the huge field of flowers, looking. I tried to sense their energy, 'Got it,' I thought, and flew off in that direction. I landed, and looked a bit more. Then I saw her. I could only see her back, but I knew it was her, it had to be. "Mom?" I called out. She didn't turn around. I walked a bit closer, "Mom? Is that you?" She turned, it was her, she had long blond hair, blue eyes, and a white crystal shaped make on her forehead, like the rest of her race. "MOM!" I screamed. I ran and hugged her. 'Wait, would she recognize me?' I wondered. Then she hugged me back. "Caspiel…" I felt tears run down my face. 'Her voice, it's the same as when she sung me to sleep, talked to me…" I pulled away, and she wiped away the tears on my face, there were tears on her face as well. "Mom… I'm so sorry…" "What are sorry about?" She asked me. I started crying again. "I…Didn't protect you… I'm the reason you're dead…" She slowly shook her head. "No, sweetie, that's not true…" "Yes it is!" I snapped. She wiped away the tears on her face. "There are things that happened… You were too young to understand." I raised an eyebrow, "Too young? I understand exactly what happened." She shook her head. "What I told you… It isn't true…" "What?"

I suddenly felt a familiar ki behind me. I flipped around, and there stood the old Demon King. Well, technically he was floating; he had that tail thing everyone except me had here. I stretched out my arms to shield my mom, and bared teeth to warn him. He wouldn't get past me, I wasn't about to let him hurt her again. He backed up a bit, and put his hands up. This stance of surrender only made me more defensive. I heard my mom speak, "Caspiel, it's alright." I remembered finding my mother's dead body, and him standing over it. I glared at him, and a growl came from within my chest. 'He killed my mother, attacked my friends…' "Sweetie, he's dead. There's not much more you could do to him." I remembered how Majin Buu killed him. I didn't see it, I was dead at the time, but I did see him get knocked out. It was strange; 4 years ago I thought I would have enjoyed seeing him so easily thrown around by a creature created with my blood. I only found it unsettling, that my enemy, my rival, my father got knocked out that quickly. He wasn't the threat I always thought he was. When I found out Buu had killed him, along with feeling the despair of never seeing Kaioshin again, I actually felt sad that he was dead. I had my revenge! Why didn't I enjoy it?

"Please Caspiel, let us talk." He offered. "Talk? Like you were willing to talk when you tried to kill me and I was begging you not to?" He looked a bit hurt. Something pulled at my heart. "You will never learn anything when you're angry, Caspiel." My mom said, both of her hands on my shoulders. I relaxed a bit, put my hands down, and turned to her. "Explain what you were talking about earlier." I said. She sighed, "Have you ever wondered, how Dabura got out of demon Realm, and to my planet?" "Ya, he there's a tear in that realm, he used that." She shook her head, "The holes only last so long. They're created by magic through mortals. I wanted access to more power; I thought if I could reach a demon, it could help me. Imagine my surprise when the Demon King appeared." 'My mom… Seeking more power…' That just seemed unlike the woman I remembered. "Remember how I told you I was raped? Well… That isn't completely true…" I raised an eyebrow, "What?" "You see… The reason I wanted more power was I didn't have much of anything else. On my planet, you either had power, or married power. Your grandfather wouldn't let me wed." I tilted my head to the side, and furrowed my eyebrows. "And I fell in love…" My jaw dropped. I turned and looked at Dabura. "With that!" I pointed at him. "Hey!" Dabura said, sounding a bit offended. "There's more to a person than outer beauty." "Ya, but there's a limit! And he doesn't have much inner beauty either!" "I was young…" I couldn't argue that. I did stupid stuff when I was in love… Like manipulate my best friend into having sex with me.

"I kept wanted him to keep coming back, so every time the tear in the realms closed, I reopened it…Until I discovered I was pregnant." I bit my lip. I wasn't sure I was disgusted, or relived I wasn't born through rape. "I stopped coming back after I found out she was." I looked back at him, and sneered, "So much for loving her." He put his hand up, "I told her to tell the village, and you, that she had been raped. I hoped the village wouldn't kill her for consorting with me, and… I figured it best that you didn't ever know me, and what your mother had done." "I'm amazed you thought of somebody other than yourself." I smirked. "It's true," My mom said, "I begged him to take me to his world, but he refused. He said it was dangerous there." 'It is, especially with his bitch of wife there.' That would have been proof enough for me, except… "If he cared about you, then why did he kill you?" She blinked, she looked quiet confused. "She found me standing over your body; I told her I killed you." Dabura told her. "Why?" "I wanted her to hate me, and didn't want her to hate her own people." He looked at me, "I did not kill her. Her village had found her journal that she had left behind, and then hunted her down." I didn't know how to respond. 'Her village killed her? Why the hell didn't I see this before? They were willing to kill a child that wasn't even born yet, or banish a 16 year old girl.' "Why did you want me to hate you?" I asked. "I didn't want you be like me. I wanted you to be like your mother, the woman I fell in love with." My chest started to hurt a bit. "Okay, then why did you try to kill me?" "In my defense, you probably would have tried killing me yourself. Also, I knew about your friendship with Kaioshin, I knew he was watching, and that he would save you." I understood then why he let me go so easily. He had planned it all. He wanted the best for me, he loved me. I was finding it rather difficult to hate him now. 'This whole time, I blamed him for the way I was. If he could care for, no _love_, other people…' I bit my lip and looked down. It amazed me how different Other World was from Demon Realm.

"Hey, Dabura." I asked. "How did you wind up in Paradise?" He shrugged, "Yemma said that since I was a demon I would enjoy hell, so he sent me here." "You're not upset about that?" "No, of course not! I finally have what I always needed, love." 'I think I'm going to be sick, what did they do to him?' "Okay…" "How do you have your legs, Caspiel?" He asked. "Simple, I got to keep my body, so I free to go anywhere I want in Other World. Even Dai Kaio's planet if I wanted to" His eyes widened, "Really?" "Ya, Yemma said it was because I helped save my planet." 'Not bad, for an illegitimate demon child.' "That's…Amazing." My mom said in awe. "You don't know?" "We don't hear much of what goes on down there." She said. "Well, looks like its story time." I materialized a tea set with some hot mint tea. We all sat down, and I began to talk.

I first told my mom about Kaioshin, skipping over what my father put me through. I talked about being Bibidi's apprentice, and how I helped create Majin Buu. I talked about Earth and the Z Fighters. I talked about Goku, the great hero of the Universe. I met him when he was younger; I helped him bury his Grandfather. It was several years before we met up again. I talked about Android 18, she was a very close friend, and my only female friend as well. Sure, there was Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl, but my and 18 could relate much better, and I didn't find her as annoying. I talked about the whole situation with Cell, how he humiliated me in the Cell games. I talked about how Buu was reawaked, and then defeated. Then I talked about my latest screw up. I didn't leave much out. I knew they would understand, and they did.

I knew I had things to do, but… I felt so happy there. I had the family I always wanted, love I always wanted. 'She won't hurt them; she just wants to make me suffer. I'm not suffering up here, so jokes on her.' We sat talked, joked, and laughed. After what must have been hours, I leaned up against a tree and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	8. The Deal

Everybody was gathered in celebration of the opening of Mr. Satan's new hotel. Even Old Kai, Kaioshin, and Kibito were there. Wait, weren't they supposed to be fused? They all talked, laughed, and ate. I walked towards my friends, wanting to join in the revelry. I stopped when my face hit something. I touched it, and it felt like glass. "Hey, uh, guys?" No reaction. "Hey! A little help here!" Still nothing. Then I saw someone land, and start walking towards Kaioshin. "Hera! You bitch! I'm going to kill you! You hear me! Don't you fucking ignore me!" She kept walking towards him, and he stood up to greet her. "Kaioshin! That isn't me! Get away from her!" He didn't hear me. I smacked the glass with my palm. "Kaioshin!" I drew back my fist and punched the glass, it didn't even crack. She put her hand on his face; he looked at her with his gorgeous eye, with a look of complete trust. "KAIOSHIN! Goddammit, can't you hear me?" I kicked the glass as hard as I could 3 times, still didn't break. "FUCK!" I screamed. She her other hand on his face, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. She quickly twisted his head, breaking his neck. My eyes widened, "NO!" Tears ran down my cheeks. Kibito stood up to attack her, but she blew his head off just like my father had done before. I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands. I listen to the screams; my friends didn't stand a chance. I slowly looked up and saw she was stand in front of me, right behind the glass. I stood up, and put my hands on the glass. "Why?" I asked. She slowly put her hands on the glass to match mine. "Fuck you! I'm nothing like you!" She mouthed what I said, I guess to mock me… Then I realized. My blood ran cold as I turned and saw what I thought was glass, was actually a mirror…

I awoke screaming. "What is it?" Dabura asked. My mom got up and came over, "Are you alright? Was it a nightmare?" "Mom, I'm sorry, but I've got to go now." I said getting up. "What for?" I left out the part about Hera. "There's someone who might hurt my friends on Earth. I have to find a way to stop her." "Where are you going?" She asked, she looked worried. "Hell, there's somebody who might help me." "Do you have a why there?" She asked. I didn't really, I could probably fly strait down and eventually get in, but getting out would be a different story. I shook my head. "Here, let me teach you this. It's called snap movement." I crossed my arms and tilted my head. "All you have to do is focus on where you want to go with your magic, then snap." She snapped, and she gone. I blinked, and Dabura looked confused as well, "She's gone!" 'No shit…' I looked around, and saw she was in the tree. She snapped again and appeared back down here with us. "Now you try." This reminded me of training with my mom. She taught me some basic spells, why not this one? Perhaps she didn't have enough time…

I focused on being in the tree, and snapped my fingers. Nothing. "You have to focus, imagine you're already there." I tried again, still nothing. I kept trying it for what must have been hours. 'Maybe I need a stronger anchor… '"Mom, go over there would you?" I pointed a good distance away. She looked and snapped over. I focused on her energy, like Goku's Instant Transmission. I closed my eyes, and snapped my fingers. I opened my eyes, and saw my mom was standing in front of me. "You got it." She smiled. "Thank you, I've got to go now, hopefully, we'll see each other again someday." I was worried Hera might kill me in this body, if she did, my soul would be destroyed. The thought made the hair on my neck stand up. I hugged her, "Love you," "I love you as well." I turned, and snapped over to Dabura. "Take care of her." I didn't have much else to say. He simply nodded. I closed my eyes, and focused on Hell, then snapped.

I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was a huge fountain of blood, I think Goku mentioned it. I had never been here before, so it was all new to me. It had huge, red mountains, crags, and canyons. There were patches of grass here and there. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on his energy. It was a bit hard to find. "Hey look, a new play thing!" I heard somebody say. I opened my eyes and saw 2 large ogres. They were about 3 times my size, and probably had 1/3 my I.Q. They wore white tank tops that had 'HELL' written across them. "Good, this one looks easy to knock around!" The other one laughed. "Do you mind?" I asked. "I'm on a tight schedule." They laughed, "You don't need to worry about that down here, Sweetheart." 'I wonder how he's dealt with these goons.' I turned, and started walking away. "Hey!" One ran in front of me. "Where do you think you're going?" "Get out of my way; I have things to do, people to kill." He just laughed at me.

I kicked his smug ass into a cliff, and then I turned to his friend, "Comments?" "Why you little!" He charged at me. I punched him in the gut, and he collapsed. "Hey, what's going on over there?" I heard somebody say, and then 2 more ogres appeared. "Alright, what's the big idea?" "Look," I said, losing patience, "I'm just need to find somebody, and them I'm leaving shortly after." "Nobody's ever escaped from Hell before! What makes you think you can?" "Goku did." I replied. They looked at each other, "Hey Goz," The red one said, "Haven't we seen her somewhere?" "I think so, Mez. Ya, she was on that planet where Goku defeated Kid Buu." Goz replied. "Why are you here?" "Clean out your ears, I already said that I was looking for someone. I got to keep my body so I can go anywhere in Other World. I need to find him so I can get his help." "Who is it?" Mez asked.

We walked through the canyons until we came to the jail where they kept the more dangerous residents of Hell. It got noticeably cooler when we got inside. The stone walls and floor were almost enough to make me shiver. I peered into each cell; I didn't recognize many of them. There were 2 I recognized, they once came to Earth but Trunks killed them. I think Vegeta said they names were Frieza and King Cold.

The 2 ogres finally stopped at one cell, and Goz pointed at the cell, "They're in there, do you want to go inside?" I nodded, he opened the metal door and I went inside. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. Then I saw them leaned up against the wall, with a crystal ball between them. 'After 5 million years, father and son are together again. They're both in Hell, but still…' Babidi, and Bibidi looked up at me, then Babidi stood up. "You got some nerve, you now that?" He said. I smiled, "What are you mad at me for? You got yourself killed." "That's not what I was talking about, you allow my father to be killed, and now you're here for help!" "How did you know?" He pointed at the crystal ball. "Oh," 'Holy Hell, my life's becoming a T.V. show. I should get some sponsors.' Bibidi stood up, "Caspiel." I needed his help, it was best I showed a little respect, even though I detested him. "Master." I took a quick bow. He blinked a few times, and then smiled at me. "And here I thought you hated me." "I hate your hate your guts, but I still respect you. You're the one who taught me most of my talents." "You hate me, yet respect me. That doesn't make very much sense." I smirked, "Do I ever make sense?" He smiled and began stroking one of his long whiskers. I sat down cross-legged so we would be a bit more eye-level. "What is it, exactly, you want me to do?" "If you've been watching, you know I need to split Hera's fusion. I have the potion; I just need it in the form of a weapon if possible." "Everything is possible with magic." I felt a stir in me that had felt when he first started teaching me. He had said the same thing. "If I do this for you, what do I get in return?" I had thought about that on the way here, I knew he'd want something. "Your life." I said brashly. He lowered his eyelids, "I'm already dead and in Hell. If you mean destroying my soul, that would actually be merciful." "I meant I can restore your life." He looked suspicios, "How?" "I can summon the dragon Shen-Lung. He can grant that wish." I explained. He still was unsure, "You're dead." "I know somebody who can get me to Earth." "How do we know you're telling the truth about this Shen-Lung?" Babidi asked. "You remember Kibito? How my father killed him? Shen-Lung brought him back to life, look for yourself." I pointed to the crystal ball. He quickly turned and picked it up.

Almost immediately, an image of Kaioshin, Kibito, and Old Kai appeared. Hera wasn't in sight, so I could breathe a bit easier. "He…He's alive…So, you are telling the truth." Babidi said. "Let me see that for a moment," I put out my hands to take it. Babidi used his telekinesis to float it over to me. I changed it to show me where Hera was. She was sitting on a couch in Mr. Satan's house. Mr. Satan and Videl were just leaving the room for some reason. Bee and Buu were there too, and Buu was looking rather cross. "Buu's alive?" They both said in unison. I nodded, "He split into 2 forms, one good and one evil. The Evil one absorbed him, but spit him out later." "A good form?" Bibidi asked. "The child-like form, most likely because he absorbed Dai Kaioshin."

"What's wrong, Buu?" She asked him. "You're not Caspiel." He said, his words were laced with resentment. My eyes widened, 'How did he figure it out?' "He's smarter than I thought." Babidi said. "What are talking about?" She asked, smiling. "Of course it's me, Silly." "No, you're not." He said again. She chuckled a bit, then stuck her hand in Buu's face and created a huge ball of energy. Bee started barking like crazy. "Wow, the retarded blob of gum finally had a thought. If you tell anyone, or you let those Kai's read your mind, I'll kill you, that mongrel of yours, Mr. Satan, his daughter, and everyone else on this planet. Got that?" His eyes opened, he looked beyond pissed. Bee was still barking at my copy. She lowered the energy ball, but then grabbed Bee and through him up against the wall. He yelped loudly and Buu ran over to him. Mr. Satan and Videl walked back in the room. "W-What happened Buu?" Mr. Satan asked, Buu was healing Bee, who most likely had a few broken bones. "I don't know what happened, Bee started barking, Buu got angry and threw him up against the wall. Buu looked at her with a sad expression, he knew he couldn't say anything, or the people he cared about would get hurt. "What did you that for, Buu? Bee's your friend." Buu looked down, unable to defend himself.

There was no doubt now, my friends were in danger, and they had no way of knowing. She was a wolf in sheep skin, my skin. My grip around the crystal ball tightened, and I bore my teeth and growled. "I'm coming for you, do you hear me?" I hissed. "Caspiel," I looked up, Bibidi had his hand extended. "We have a deal." I put the ball down, and then took his hand. "Good." I said. "First though, I've got to set limitations." He looked annoyed. "What are they?" "You are not allowed on Earth, in Demon Realm, or in Other World." "Simple enough." I stood up. "Mez, let us out." "All of you? I don't think so." "I need to do some training, and Bibidi needs to create something for me. I'll make sure they behave." Mez still looked unsure. "Alright… I guess, just keep an eye on them." He opened the door; I walked out, followed by Bibidi, then Babidi, who had the crystal ball with him. Once we got out in an open valley, Babidi told me, "First, I'll need the potion, and a weapon." I metalized a scimitar sword, with a golden handle. I pulled out 2 vials of potion, and handed it all to him.

While he worked on the sword, I watched the crystal ball. I discovered she was cheating on Kaioshin, going to bars and having one night stands. Because she wore my necklace, Kaioshin had no way of knowing. "Who the hell cheats on a god?" I asked aloud. "A whore?" Babidi suggested. With nothing better to do, and not wanting to go back to the ogres, he watched the crystal ball with me. I hated him, and had no respect for the little coward. I had little choice in the company I kept at that moment though. 'How much longer is this going to take?' I asked Bibidi with telepathy. 'A few days at most.' I pinched the bridge of my nose. 'Perhaps you should train, Caspiel.' 'Why?' 'Well, the sword will be of little use if you can't even hit her with it.' Good point, I thought maybe it would help get my mind off things too. I walked over to a grassy patch, and then materialized a basic iron sword, and an entity swordsman that I could practice with. I did that for a few hours and then moved on to some other training. I didn't need to rest, I was already dead, and because of that I didn't need to eat or sleep, which meant nonstop training. After 2 days, Bibidi contacted me. 'Caspiel, it's ready,' I snapped over, which made him jump a bit. "Where'd you learned that?" "My mom taught me." I answered.

Lying in front of him was the sword; the blade was now covered in blue veins, which all ended at the edge. They pulsed with light like blood veins. I picked it up and swung it around, I was a bit too in love with the way it sounded as it sliced the air. I noticed it had the Majin "M" on the handle. I pointed to it, "Why did you put the "M" on it?" "An artist always signs his work." He smiled, and began stroking one of his whiskers. "All you need to do is break the skin, even a small prick, will cause the fusion to split, if that's what the potion does." "Perfect," I nearly purred in satisfaction. "I'll probably stay here for another week or so training." I was only able to train 3 more days.

"Caspiel, you may want to see this." Bibidi called me over. He and his son were watching the crystal ball, I asked him to watch Hera, and he agreed to help. After all, his second life depended on it. I sat on my knees, and peered at Hera, she was sitting the library. My library, that alone was enough to get me pissed. It was my private place, not her's. She was flipping through a book; I looked closer and saw it was in language I didn't understand. "That's an ancient book. That's the language the god's used to use." "Why did they stop using it?" I asked. "Everything changes; some things change quickly, some slowly." I looked back at the image. She started talking to herself, "Hmm…so the Kaioshin's keep up the barrier between this world and Demon Realm simply by living. There are only 2 left, that must be why the barrier's weak, and the demons have been getting through." An evil grin spread over my copy's face. "If the barrier was gone, I could rule over everything! The only 2 left include an old man, and the other one sleeps next to me, this will be far too easy!" She started to laugh like a maniac. She closed the book and lit it on fire, tossing it into a pile of other books. She started setting the rest of the library on fire, shooting energy blasts that knocked down the pillars, causing the roof to start falling in. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed. All that knowledge… Gone. Moron. Bibidi had a disgusted look on his face, he must have agreed. A feeling of urgency set in. My friends, no, the universe was in danger, and it was left to me to stop it… Destiny is strange sometimes. "I'll so you 2 later, and thanks." I bowed, and Babidi snorted, "Hopefully not." I smiled, and then snapped my fingers.


	9. 3 Wishes

I arrived at the Check-In Station, "Baba, where are you?" She appeared, right on cue. "Right here, ready to go to Earth?" I nodded. We arrived near my house, where I found a rather disturbing sight. "The Dragon Balls!" Baba almost yelled. She had somehow gathered them, without the others knowing. If they had known, they'd be here. "Thank you Baba." "You only have 24 hours…" "Not if I use the Dragon Balls." Baba left and I walked over. 'Why did she wait to use them?' This was extremely convenient for me; I could wish myself back to life… I also had my end of the bargain to keep. Kaioshin would kill me if he knew what I was about to do.

"Eternal Dragon! Come forth, and grant my wish! Shen-Lung!" The Dragon Balls glowed, the sky turned pitch black and Shen-Lung rose from them spectacularly, like I'd seen many times before. "I am the Eternal Dragon! Why have you disturbed me?" He boomed. "Shen-Lung, I need you to restore me to life!" His eyes glowed red, my body suddenly felt a bit heavier, and my halo disappeared. "Your wish is granted! State your second wish!" I swallowed hard, "Restore the wizard Bibidi back to life." The words tasted very bitter. His eyes glowed, "Your wish is granted! State your final wish!" I hadn't thought about the third wish. "Umm…" "You test my patience! State your final wish!" Then it hit me. "Please wait a few moments." He growled at my request. I waited until I could feel Hera's energy in this dimension, which took about 4 minutes. "Shen-Lung," I said finally, "Restore the ancient library in Other World to its former glory!" His eyes glowed again. "Your wish granted, farewell." I watched him disappear and the Dragon Balls rise and scatter.

Don't be mistaken, I was scared; my gut was twisted up into a knot. For one, she was much stronger than I, and also she'd be pretty pissed off that I used the Dragon Balls. I wasn't too worried about my friends not believing it's me, I already thought of that. She's been hiding the place where her scar should be with scarfs, chokers and collars. The second my friends see I have the scar; they'll know it's me. How do you copy a scar like mine?

I could feel her energy getting closer; I gripped Fusion Splitter, the name I gave my new sword, tighter. 'If I can just hit her once, it's all over for her.' I saw her in the distance, coming closer and closer until she landed. "What the hell are you doing here?" Her face was turning red, and she clenched her fists. "Where are the Dragon Balls?" "They're useless for another year… So, that doesn't really matter." She summoned the Sword of Deals, "How dare you…" Are you kidding me? "How dare you take what belongs to me?" "So… Your friends belong to you?" Ugh, I hate mind games, "Well, they sure as hell don't belong to you… Just like your husband." I smirked at the insult, which cut deeper than I expected. She lunged at me, but I blocked her sword with mine.

The clashing of our swords was loud to my sensitive ears. We had ascended into the air, spitting insults every now and again. 'If…I…Could just hit her…Once!' No matter how hard or fast I swung, she blocked it. I snapped my fingers and appeared behind her, and before she could turn around, I sliced her back open. 'Yes! I hit her!' But… Nothing happened. She quickly turned around, her teeth bared. I looked at my sword, now covered in lavender blood. I growled, Bibidi had lied, used me.

'Okay, plan B.' I spat at her, and it landed on her arm. If it spread all over her, she would fall to Earth, and shatter. She watched in horror as it began spreading up her arm. She took her sword, and suddenly sliced her arm off, just below her elbow. Her arm fell to Earth, shattering on some rocks below us. My eyes were huge, 'She's crazy…' I thought. Maybe I was right. "Your chances of winning aren't good, if you're missing an arm." All she did was smile at me. "What-"I suddenly sensed several of my friends coming our way. 'They must have sensed out fight, and noticed me summoning the dragon.' I felt Gohan, Videl, and Buu coming from one direction, and Kaioshin and Kibito from another. Vegeta was on his way as well, with Goten and Trunks with him.

"I don't know why you're smiling," I said, "Once they see I have the scar, and you don't, they'll know it's me." Slowly, she took the sword, and placed it against her throat. My jaw dropped when she slit her own throat open. She descended to Earth, and I followed. If I attacked her now, my friends may sympathize with her, and attack me. Kaioshin and Kibito arrived first, "Caspiel!" My heart skipped a beat when I heard him say my name again, but then it almost stopped when he ran to her. "Kibito, can you heal her?" He shook his head. "I can't heal a missing arm." The purple god kept his hand against her throat, trying to stop the bleeding.

Gohan, Videl, and Buu soon landed. "Buu! Can you heal her?" He seemed frantic, like the first time I had my throat cut. Goku suddenly appeared; he used his instant transmission to get here. Vegeta and the boys showed up last. Buu looked over to me, as if to ask what to do. I could let her bleed out. She wouldn't be a danger, and I really wanted to. But, if she died, what would my friends do? They wouldn't listen to reason if a friend just died. I motioned with my head to her, and he used his healing ability on her. She got her arm back and her neck and back stopped bleeding. She quickly stood up, and pointed at me, "Guys, its Hera." They all looked at me. 'Clever bitch… Already a step ahead of me.' I dropped my sword and put my hands up. "Wow, she does look just like you." Goku noted. "No, she looks just like me!" I said, desperation setting in. What could I say to prove it? The scar was all I had… Wait, Kaioshin can read minds, and see souls. I'm amazed he hadn't already figured out her game. I started walking towards them. "Listen, I-"Kibito stopped me by getting in my way. "Hey, el Gigante! I know it's kind of hard to see me from all the way up there, but you're in my way." He didn't respond. "Oh come on! It's me! Can't you tell? I'm Caspiel, the little demon girl you can't stand!" "Do you think they're idiots, Hera? They know you're a fake!" "I'm sorry, was I speaking to you? No, I wasn't, so shut it." I started to walk over to her, but Kibito put his arm out to stop me, "Since when do you care what happens to her?" "If what she said about you is true, you are a danger to everyone else. Especially-""Hold that thought, does anyone here actually believe me?" Nobody said anything, not even Buu, he was afraid of what might happen to his friends. A few of them bit their lip, unsure who to believe. "You see, now why don't you just go back?" She shooed me away with her hand. I shoved Kibito's arm out of my way, and went up to her, and she met me half way. "I swear, if you hurt any of my friends, I'll…" She grabbed a handful of my hair, and pulled me where her mouth was next to my ear. "Want to know something?" She whispered, "You'll never convince them, not even your love. Who, by the way, asked for my hand." My eyes widened, and I felt the blood run out of my face. "Oh, I also discovered this morning, that I'm pregnant with your first's child." I felt a dark hatred wrap around my heart, my demon side took control. "You won't be in a second…" I hissed in a voice I didn't recognize. I drove my fist into her abdomen, and she doubled over. I kicked her in the head, sending her flying into a large rock nearby.

I turned to Kaioshin, who looked unsure about the whole situation. "Can't you tell who I am? Read my mind! Look into my eyes, it's me!" I grabbed his tiny arms and shook him a bit. "It's me! She's been lying to you! She's Hera! She tricked you! Please you have to believe me!" He still looked unsure; he didn't know who to believe, the girl he knew was the bitch who manipulated him, or the girl who's been sweet talking him, and about to marry him. He jerked away from me, and shook his head. "Get away from me…" He said. I stared in disbelief. "What…?" I backed up. "Tell us," Videl started, "How long has "Hera", been here instead of you." I hated her tone, it was very mocking. "A-A few weeks, when she said she came back from Demon Realm, she tricked me, took my sword, and clothes. She been watching, she knows me-""She said you were watching her, and this had been a perfect opportunity since she started changing her ways." "What?" She had been hanging around them all. "So…she's a better friend…" I said that, not directed to her, but more to myself. I furrowed my eye brows and looked down. She was kinder, friendlier to my friends, and sweeter with Kaioshin. He even wanted to marry her. He only wanted to be friends with me when he found out I loved him. He loves her not me.

I noticed the Sword of Deals by my feet, she must have dropped it. Kaioshin had gone to see if Hera was okay. I picked up my sword, and looked at my friends. I snapped my fingers to get away from them. I wound up in some forest; I sat down on the grass, and buried my head in my arms. 'I have to stop her; she's a danger to the universe.' It was my only motive, and it wasn't much of one. I was alone again, like the time between Kaioshin deciding not to kill me for having a hand in killing the other Kaioshins, and becoming a Z Fighter. _

"Caspiel! Where are you, you stupid girl!" Bibidi screamed, trying to stay alive. I had never seen Kaioshin this vicious, this bloodthirsty. I would be aroused if I wasn't terrified, hiding in a tree, hoping my friend wouldn't find me. I had begged Bibidi not to do it, not to attack the Kaioshin, the people who had helped me, but he did. Only my friend was left, and he had hunted me and Bibidi down. He finally killed him, using an Eye Blast, which practically tore Bibidi to pieces. He turned, and began scanning the forest for me. I did my best to keep my breathing steady, and trying not to shake too much. I thought about trying to fly away, and hopefully outrun him, but that was unlikely at the time. I didn't know about my sword being able to cut open portals at this point. I tried to sneak away, but the second I moved my foot, the branch I was on, creaked. I froze when his eyes zeroed in on me. I took off in the opposite direction, running then flying. I went above the trees, and looked behind me. I couldn't see him, 'Have I lost him already?' I looked back in front of me, and he was right in my path. I stopped right before I ran into him, and flew the opposite way, diving under the canopy of the forest for cover. This chase continued for a few more hours. I had to stop and lean up against a tree, 'Just a minute,' I was panting hard, 'Let me rest, just a minute…' Kaioshin landed in front of me, I was too exhausted to attempt an escape. His eyes seeped with hatred, it was disturbing to me. He lifted his hand in front of my face, and created an energy ball powerful enough to take off my head. 'I guess he's not here to talk…' I thought. I could feel tears in my eyes; I didn't want to die…

I turned my head away, and closed my eyes. 'I'm sorry…' After a few minutes, and I wasn't dead, I slowly opened my eyes to see his head was turned away as well, and his eyes were shut tight. Then he put his hand down, and started walking away, rather quickly. "I take it that you forgive me?" He turned back to me, "I will NEVER forgive you, Caspiel." He spat my name, like it was a curse word. "I thought you were my friend-""I am! I begged him not to do it!" "You helped him create that thing!" He yelled back. "I didn't think he'd do that!" It didn't look like I changed his mind. He shook his head, "Just… Get out of my sight." "Please… I'm sorry…" He turned and walked away. _

I stood up. 'If he can forgive me after that… Maybe there's a chance…' I snapped my fingers to go to Kaioshinkai. "Chuckles," I said, walking up to Old Kai. He was looking at my friends through the crystal ball. "You've been watching?" He nodded, "Yes, I have, Caspiel." I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head, "How did you know it was me?" I asked. "I heard the little remark she gave you. That was enough proof for me." "Oh… Tell me, is she really pregnant?" He was silent for a moment. "Well… She was." I wanted to vomit, but since I hadn't eaten in a while, I didn't. He was silent for a few more moments. "If it makes you feel any better, it wasn't his." That made my selfish side feel better, but my mortal side didn't. It was innocent…

"Wait… If you know it's me, then why hasn't Kaioshin figured it out yet?" "He does believe it's you, he just doesn't want to admit it." He responded. "What do you mean?" "He wants to believe you've changed, and he doesn't want to admit he's been sleeping with some other girl…" "What about my friends?" He shrugged, "You never were around very much to begin with, they sticking up for the girl that been their friend the past few weeks." "Why don't you tell them? They'd believe you." He shook his head, "Even if I convinced them, she's too powerful any of us to handle." "We need to split the fusion, I have a potion, but I need to find a way to get her to drink it." "How are you going to manage that?" I thought for a moment. I shrugged, "I have no idea, but I'll think of something, don't worry." "Don't worry?" He turned to me, "I'm on the top of her hit list, and you're telling me not to worry?" "You know what she's planning?" He nodded.

Inside the crystal ball, Kibito, Kaioshin, and Hera vanished in a ball of light. "They're heading this way, you may want to go." "Ya," I said. "Stay safe, Chuckles." "None of us are safe right now…" He said, quietly. I snapped my fingers, and disappeared.


	10. The Plan

I sat on the large stairway in my library. When I found it 5 million years ago, it was falling apart, part of the roof was collapsed; many of the books were torn or rotting. When Shen-Lung restored it, it became a scholar's dream. The marble floor shined as though it had just been cleaned. The roof was fixed, revealing a whole new wing for me to explore. The books were neatly in place, and all of them were in perfect condition. I didn't care.

I was too busy thinking about how my life had been torn apart. I would give this whole place up, if thing would go back to normal. If I could go home, and just be with my friends… I would kill for that now. I gritted my teeth in frustration. 'Why should I even bother saving the universe from her, when the only people I care about won't beleive a word I say…' I was tempted to let her have her way with the universe, if only to teach my friends a lesson, misery loves company after all. I thought about Old kai, Buu and Bee. They didn't deserve to die… None of them _really_ did…

I stood up, there was a large marble pedestal in the middle of the library; I had always wondered what it was used for. Now that the library was restored, there was a large crystal ball on it, almost as big as I was tall. I used it to see what was going on, on Kaioshinkai. I only saw Old Kai at first, but then I saw my copy walk up. "Hey, Chuckles." He ignored her. "What? Are you mad or something?" He was still silent. "Hmpf." She lifted her hand and pointed a ki blast at his face. He saw, and his eye grew huge. "Do you actually think you'd get away with killing a kai?" She shrugged, and grinned, "I'm not exactly sure, he did forgive me for killing the other kais." "Playing it to the very end, eh? He forgave Caspiel, not you, Hera." Her smile grew, "So, not all the kais are simpletons. I'll just tell him you groped me, and I snapped… Ya, that sounds believable…"

I had enough. I focused my magic through the ball at her. Her eyes shut tight, and she grabbed her head. After a few seconds she started to scream. I was putting a lot of pressure on the inside of her skull, if she were human, her head would have exploded. Instead, she only got a crippling migraine. "Don't you dare hurt my friend, you stupid bitch!" I yelled. She opened one eye, to look around and try to see who said that. "You can't see me. Now, get the hell away from him or I'll make you wish you died as a child." "Alright…" She slowly stumbled away from him. At about 50 feet she said, "I won't… Just stop!" I let her go. She almost fell on her face, but she caught herself. "I'm coming for you, Hera. You better watch your back." I told her. She just smirked, still panting heavily, "I'll be waiting."

I walked down the new wing of the library. Inside there were a few books on fusion. I scanned through them all, but none of them contained anything on splitting it… How did Hera figure it out? It seemed the only way to stop her was to get her to drink the potion, but how? I couldn't get close, unless…

I had once attended a shape-shifting school, it wasn't a skill I used often but it did have its uses. 'Now, how to use that to get close…' If I appear harmless, she won't suspect anything… Hopefully, anyway. 'Their wedding's coming up soon…' I could find a way to get invited, slip the potion in her drink. 'Somebody's got to invite me though…' The only one who could do that was Old Kai. 'Who would he invite?' It all fell together then.

"Hey, Chuckles, can you hear me?" He didn't look up from his book, but answered with telepathy, 'Yes I can, what is it?' "I know how to get her to drink the potion, but I'll need your help. When is their wedding supposed to be?" 'In 2 weeks, why?' "Good, that gives me time." 'For what exactly? I hope you have a plan.' I smiled, "I do, but until then, I need to get stronger. Will you help me?" 'You mean like I did for your friend Gohan.' "Yes, would you?" 'You and your friends didn't keep your end of the bargain last time, what are you going to do for me this time?' A perverted smile spread over his face. "Have you forgotten that I just saved your life?" Why must he make things awkward? He pouted a bit, 'All right, fine." "Good, I'll train as hard as possible, and then I'll have my powers awakened. Then I shape shift into a blond bimbo, and I'll pretend to be your guest to the wedding." He smiled, 'I like this plan already.' Ugh. "I'll contact you when I'm ready, alright?" He nodded, and then I turned and went to the library's basement to train.

* * *

><p>I stood frozen, as did Gohan and Kaioshin. Buu had just been released, and he sent my father flying into a nearby mountain. I spent years of my life living in fear because of him, and now I and my old and new friend were at his mercy. I listened to Kaioshin say that we are going to be the first to die at the hands of Buu, Gohan tried to tell him we have to fight, that we may have a chance. I silently agreed with the purple deity, we would die fighting him, but I wasn't about to go down without a fight. I was sick of living in fear of him, and after spending time with the Z Fighters, I had finally learned to live for something other than myself.<p>

"Your attention, please!" Babidi called to us. "Here's my first command; kill those 3 idiots, and be quick about it!" He told his newest pet. "No!" With my blade in hand, I run up between Buu and the 2 people I was trying to protect. "Caspiel, what are you doing?" Gohan asked. "You want to die first? Fine!" Babidi said. "I'm not afraid of you, Buu. You'll get to my friends over my cold, dead, rotting corpse, do you hear me?" "Don't do this, Caspiel! We can outrun him! All of us!" Gohan pleaded. "No we can't, now get out of here, both of you." "But-" "I have a debt to pay. If either of you die, it's my fault. If Buu kills anyone, it's my fault. It was your father who taught me, that there are more important things than my own life. Now hurry up, and get out of here." "You want to play with Buu first?" Buu smiled. I smiled back, "Oh ya, it's been long time coming, for both of us."


	11. My name is Legion, for we are many

**Okay, There may only be 1 or 2 more chapters in this story, so I need a little help. Any loose ends that haven't been solved, or questions unasnswered, or there's something not explained please let me know so I can include it in the last chapter(s). I may have missed some things on accident. Thanks! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My dress was slim fitting, blue, and was made of a fine silk. I had long poofy blond hair, and the new body would turn a few heads. I know that blonds' being dumb is merely a stereotype, but people have them, and it would make my disguise more believable. I also had to act the part, a small price to pay if it meant exposing Hera. The wedding was being held in church, I commented to myself about the irony. It couldn't be held in Other World, or the lookout. It wouldn't be "appropriate". The place looked pretty fancy, flowers and decorations everywhere. This isn't really my style, a huge fancy wedding… Nor is that music my style, I loath classical.<p>

"Hey Old Kai, who's your friend?" I answered for him, "Hi!" I changed my voice to sound a like a valley girl. "I'm like, his girlfriend. See, he bought me this dress!" Gohan scratched his head. "Um, okay." He walked away, and Old Kai turned to me, "That was just a bit over done with the voice," "I think I just died a little inside…"

I walked around, seeing who all was here. All the Z Fighters were, with their families. Even Piccolo and Dende were here… 'Are they here because of Kaioshin? Probably.' I made my way over to the table with the food, Goku was already helping himself. "You do know you're supposed to wait until the reception to eat, right?" I walked up beside him. "Hm?" His was mouth was full, "I was just having a little, I haven't ate all day!" I raised my eyebrows at him, classic Goku. At least Hera had good taste in food; I reached down and got a small Quiche, and popped in my mouth. "Who are you anyway?" He asked, still stuffing his face. "Daisy," I used the name my "date" and I agreed to use if anybody asked.

I turned, and looked over at the wedding arch, with Kaioshin standing underneath it. Wedding have never been my thing, I didn't like being the center of attention, even though my big mouth and attitude suggest otherwise. For a minute, I imagined this was my wedding, and after much convincing, Kaioshin convinced me to have a wedding. I would walk up the aisle with a slim white dress that flowed behind…

I then realized I had been staring when he look back with a puzzled look. I quickly turned, oops. I figured it time to put my plan back on track. I grabbed a cup and filled it with punch, then turned and walked towards the front of the church. When I was sure no one was looking, I pulled a vial out of my tiny shoulder bag, and poured it all into the cup. I swirled it a bit, hoping it wouldn't taste too different. I went to the room where the bride was. The door was slightly ajar, so I poked in. "Hello?" I saw Hera, and Bulma and Chi-Chi were helping with her dress, which was slender, like the one I would have picked. Except it was crimson, fitting, in way. "What is it?" She raised an eyebrow. "I thought you could use a drink…" It was random, but excuse could I use? She just stared at me for a moment, and took the drink. She turned it up, and chugged it. 'Idiot…' She wiped her mouth, and I waited for the fusion to split. "Okay, you go now," She shooed me away with her hand. I blinked, but turned and walked out of the room.

"Old Kai," I ran up to him. "We have a problem-"Just then the wedding march song played, and everyone sat down. I sat as well, and talked to Old Kai with telepathy. 'The potion didn't work.' 'What? Well what do we do now?' 'I don't know, I think of something…' I was running out of time. 'She is NOT marrying him, not while I'm still breathing.' We all watched as she walked down the aisle, carrying red roses.

"We are gathered here today," Dende? 'Since when did the Guardian of Earth do weddings?' Old Kai quietly echoed my thoughts. In way it kind of made since, if they wanted be married by Earth's standards. You can't get higher authority than The Guardian of Earth.

"Is there anyone objects? Speak now-" "I do." They all turned and looked at me. "What?" Hera asked, raising an eyebrow. I ceased my shape shift. My hair was black, short and messy, and instead of a dress, I was wearing a black shirt, detached sleeves, and yellow baggy pants to a wedding. I flew over to them. "Please, you have to listen to me," I tried my best to be calm; being a smart ass didn't help much last time. "She has been lying to you, to everyone. She's planning to kill you and everyone else." "What?" She did her best to look bewildered, and did a good job. Our kind is the masters of deception. "You don't actually believe her?" He shook his head, "No, I don't." My heart dropped, 'Can't you read my mind?' He didn't respond. What was stopping him? "Now would you just get out of here?" She shooed me with her hand.

I started to turn, but stopped. Old Kai and Buu both have my back. Old Kai will tell everyone I'm the real deal. I crossed my arms, "Make me." She flashed her teeth, and walked up to me, merely inches apart. "Get out," She threatened, dropping her voice. "An animal only bares its teeth when it's threatened, you're scared of me." I said, in a mater-of-fact tone. Her jaw tightened, but then suddenly turned into a sick smile. "What are you-" She started screaming, in a way only a demon can. She grabbed her head, doubled over and backed away. "Stop it!" She screamed, like only a demon can. My eyes went wide, and I backed away.

"I'm not doing anything!" I said despratly. They didn't buy it. I figured somebody would attack me at this point, but I never expected it to be him. Kaioshin shot a ki blast out of his eyes, knocking me back down the aile. I had stop this before someone got hurt, so I snapped my fingers, and appeared behind him. I pinched the pressure point in his shoulder, hard enough so he'd pass out. He dropped to the ground, then Kibito started towards me. "Wait," I put my hands up in defense. "Please think about this, If I wanted to kill him, I would have done it just then."

I glanced over at Hera for a second, she was now standing upright again, with her arms crossed. "She's telling the truth," Old Kai finally spoke up. "What?" Everyone turned and looked in his direction. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Goku asked. "Because Hera threatened him!" I said, looking at Hera. He face was quickley turning red, though I dought it was from embaresment, though. She lifted her hand and fired a ki blast at him, but Piccolo grabbed and jerked him out of the way. The blast left a smoldering hole in the wall of the church.

I summoned the Sword of Deals. "Your fight is with me, remember?" I told her. She turned back to me, and smirked, "You shouldn't be so eager to fight me, even with your pathetic friends on your side, you're not strong enough to stop me." He voice sounded like six people talking at once, which sent chills down my spine. "We're pathetic? Your fused with five other people, you're the coward!" "And you're so diffrent?" She asked. "What?" I raised an eyebrow. "Most of your power comes from that sword, does it not? The Sword of Deals, as you call it, you trade bits of your mind for power, you even gave your life in an attemt to beat Majin Buu. The sword was crafted by some of the first Makaioshin, for tricking fools into giving up everything for power. You and I... Are just alike, always seeking more power... Seeking to rise, is that not the reason you became friends with him?" She pointed to Kaioshin, still unconsious on the floor.

"He got you out of Demon Realm, did he not?" I clenched my teeth, "Shut up." I was losing my patience. "Then you go and help create a creature like Majin Buu," She continued, but i wasn't about listen to her, "Shut," I swung my sword, "UP!" Before the blade met her head, she simply caught it with her hand. I froze, my eyes widening. She knocked me through the wall just above the double doors with a blast. I managed to stop myself before smacking into a skyscrapper.

I looked at the Sword of Deals for a moment, pondering Hera's words. It was a Makiaoshin blade after all, just as I figured. I saw Hera flying towards me, and I thought to myself, 'We can't fight in the city...' I flew off towards a nearby wasteland, with Hera tailing me. I used my new teleporting ability move myself a few hundred feet ahead of her, but I knew I had to face her eventually.

I stopped once we got to the desert, and as soon as I managed to turn, I was hit by an energy blast, and then fell to the earth. I got to my feet, and used my magic to increase my power. I flew up towards her, and attempted to hit her with the sword, but i only managed to slice her cheek. She grabbed me and threw my like a cheap toy into a nearby platue. I managed to pick myself back up, I was starting to wonder where my friends were, I _needed _them!

Hera flew over and grabbed me by the hair, and knee'd me in the gut. She drove her fist into my face, and then did a second time, then a third, a fourth, and a fifth time. When she suddenly stopped, I opened my eyes; everything was blurry... and red, and was seeing double. She let go of me, and I fell to the ground, everything felt like it was spinning.

I saw her charging up an attack, holding her hands above her head, not to diffrent from a spirit bomb. I closed my eyes, my head was pounding with pain. I was going to die, I was sure of it. I felt myself slipping into unconsiousness, when I heard a famaliar voice: "Caspiel!" 'Lee?' "Paperapapa!" '...Master?' That was all I could think before blacking out.


End file.
